Lo Prometo
by Bluemachine
Summary: "... había alguien importante en el palacio, su nombre era Yuki Ookari— recordó con melancolía— Izana la amo sin percatarse, y perderla lo destrozo— suspiro mirando al cielo— ella era su guardia, y murió protegiéndolo de alguien en quien mi hermano confiaba, por eso le es difícil aceptarte, sin importar que, él sigue amándola..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ni Akagami no Shirayuki o Izana Wistaria son de mi posesión, solo soy una amateur que goza de escribir distintos escenarios.**

•

•

•

—Shirayuki— llamo Zen suavemente— ¿te sucede algo?

La pelirroja se detuvo sorprendida antes de esquivar su mirada en gesto nervioso.

—No es nada—dijo rápidamente— solo estoy algo distraída, no te preocupes Zen.

El segundo príncipe no hizo ademán de seguir caminando, simplemente la siguió observando, tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba de algo más, y si estaba tratando de esquivar su pregunta seguramente era por qué aquello que la molestaba tenía alguna relación con él.

—Shirayuki—volvió a llamarla antes de sujetarla por los hombros— ¿haz hablado con mi hermano últimamente?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, por un instante pensó en negarlo, pero viéndolo a los ojos sabía que no podía mentirle. No quería preocupar a Zen, pero era inevitable contarle la verdad, así que con firmeza asintió en una silenciosa afirmación.

—tengo la impresión de que a su alteza le molesta mi cercanía contigo— removió su manos nerviosa— aún más que al principio, es casi como si estuviera esperando el momento para decirme que me odia, yo...— su voz se corto mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban por su mentón— sé que es absurdo, pero no quiero que me deteste, él es tu hermano Zen y quiero agradarle.

La miro enternecido, Shirayuki tenía un bondadoso corazón, sus sentimientos eran tan abiertos que era imposible de imaginar que tuviera segundas intenciones, y sin embargo su hermano seguía sin creer en Shirayuki. Le molestaba, pero no podía culparlo, Izana había sufrido decepciones profundas y dolorosas que evitaban que pudiera abrirse a otras personas.

—Shirayuki, no es algo personal— le confesó lentamente— hace tiempo, incluso antes de que conociera a Mitsuhide, había alguien importante en el palacio, su nombre era Yuki Ookari— recordó con melancolía— Izana la amo sin percatarse, y perderla lo destrozo— suspiro mirando al cielo— ella era su guardia, y murió protegiéndolo de alguien en quien mi hermano confiaba, por eso le es difícil aceptarte, sin importar que, él sigue amándola y simplemente se niega a cometer el mismo error una segunda vez... Poner su confianza en la persona equivocada.

Shirayuki se limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, lo que acababa de oír era simplemente cruel, no podía siquiera imaginar un mundo donde Zen no estuviera a su lado. Pero el príncipe Izana se levantaba a diario consciente de que había perdido el amor de su vida, Shirayuki no podía más que llorar de tan siquiera pensar en ello, ahora podía entender su recelo, ya había perdido alguien importante, su alteza solo quería asegurarse de no perder a su hermano menor.

—no tenía idea— dijo entre sollozos Shirayuki— Zen, gracias por contarme.

—no te preocupes Shirayuki— le dijo mientras la abrazaba fieramente— mi hermano terminara por ver que mereces su confianza, solo dale tiempo.

Asintió con su rostro hundido en su pecho, solo quería sostenerlo entre sus brazos ahora que casi podía sentir el dolor del primer príncipe, Shirayuki necesitaba abrazar a Zen para eliminar cualquier pensamiento de perderlo, imaginarlo dolía más de lo que podía expresar.

•

•

•

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo conocí, Izana Wistaria, tan solo era un año mayor que yo, pero ya podía ver su sangre noble denotando en sus gestos.

Me pare imperturbable a la espalda del rey Kein, había venido explícitamente por un favor personal de su majestad, y tal cual lo imagine, la noticia no sentó bien al primer príncipe. No le hubiera culpado si hubiera creído que se trataba de una broma, después de todo tan solo tenía diez, realmente no lucía como alguien temible. Y sin embargo había vencido a uno de los mejores espadachines de la guardia real, recordar la estupefacta cara del príncipe Izana aún me hacía reír, después de tal hazaña su alteza se disculpó por dudar del buen juicio de su majestad, había demostrado mi fuerza, sin embargo llevo unos meses a que ambos nos acostumbráramos a nuestra mutua y constante presencia. Pero me alegra decir que nuestro trato paso de cordial a amigable.

Si mi memoria no me engañas pronto se cumpliria dos años desde que había asumido mi puesto como su guardia personal, y de manera extraoficial también como su ayudante, pasaba tanto tiempo como la sombra del príncipe que me había resultado casi natural ayudarle con el papeleo que comenzaba a ser parte de sus labores diarios.

—¡Aniue!— llamo una infantil voz desde la entrada.

Sonreí, el príncipe Zen era un niño adorable, y tan tierno cuando se sonrojaba, había hecho mi misión personal encontrar formas de avergonzarlo, y también de molestarlo, sencillamente sus pucheros gritaban por ser fastidiados, y yo no me negaba tal placer.

—Z...

No llegue siquiera a pronunciar su nombre cuando de repente paso, en una milésima de segundo el pequeño príncipe había tratado de ver que estaba haciendo el príncipe Izana cuando sin querer tiro el tintero sobre los papeles de su alteza. Me congele, aquel día no había sido precisamente calmado.

—¡ZEN!— exclamó colérico Izana — ¡ERES UNA MOLESTIA!

El príncipe ni siquiera noto la consecuencia de sus palabras, estaba más concentrado en tratar de salvar los papeles arruinados, pero yo vi con claridad el dolor en los ojos de Zen, y las finas lágrimas en sus ojos antes de que saliera corriendo como un animal herido. Fruncí el ceño, a veces mi encargo podía ser algo insensible.

Me acerqué al príncipe Izana y con un movimiento fluido lo golpeé en la nuca.

—fue bastante cruel príncipe Izana— comente mientras caminaba a la salida— el príncipe Zen solo tiene seis años, su intención no era molestarlo, fue un accidente.

Sin mirarlo salí en busca del pequeño príncipe, por un momento la culpa me invadió ¿por qué demonios había golpeado al príncipe? Suspire, con suerte mi golpe le daría un tiro de realidad.

Me llevo unos minutos de merodear y preguntar a los guardias si habían avistado al príncipe Zen, finalmente lo encontré escondido en los jardines, entre las raíces de un viejo roble. Me acerqué y sin decir palabra desordené su cabello afectuosamente, me miró con sus triste ojazos azules mientras retenía las lágrimas.

—¿mi Aniue me odia? —pregunto inocentemente.

—por supuesto que no Zen— respondí honestamente— eres demasiado adorable para ser odiado— comenté con picardía mientras pellizcaba su mejilla— el príncipe Izana ha tenido un mal día, eso es todo, realmente no era su intención gritarte.

No estaba realmente segura de lo último, pero confiaba en que así fuera, y por la mirada esperanzadora que recibí de Zen sabía que él también esperaba lo mismo.

—Yuki, gracias— susurro limpiándose las mejillas con sus mangas— ¿p-podemos quedarnos un rato? aún no quiero regresar al castillo.

—no tengo prisa— acepte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Yuki— llamo suavemente— ¿me contarías una historia?

—supongo que podría hacerlo— medite mientras despeinaba sus hebras— antes de nuestro tiempo, incluso antes de que Clarines existiera, hubo un hombre común, sin bienes o prestigio, pero con un espíritu fuerte, más noble que cualquier otro. Él no tenía nada y aun así en su carencia encontró corazón para ayudar a un pequeño niño que había quedado huérfano ante la enfermedad que plagaban estas tierras, le enseño la nobleza que había al cuidar en otros, y el orgullo en seguir tus ideales, pero sobretodo le enseñó que sin importar qué tan dura fuera la vida había esperanza para ver un nuevo amanecer— relate mientras el aire hacia danzar las copas de los árboles— aquel hombre era menospreciado tanto por su pobreza como sus sueños por ver a su pueblo florecer, el niño al principio no entendía el odio de la gente por su benefactor, pero con el tiempo descubrió que se trataba de la ira contenida que guardaban ante los males que los embargaban. La enfermedad les atacaba, sus tierras no eran fértiles, y poco podían hacer para seguir sobreviviendo. Aunque es cruel decirlo, la gente encontraba cierta satisfacción en culparle, la naturaleza humana a veces puede ser sombría.

—eso es horrible— musitó Zen.

—lo es, pero aquel hombre fue recompensado— le asegure de inmediato— El niño que adoptó, no era un infante cualquiera, todo el tiempo se había tratado de un dios disfrazado en forma humana. Aquel sufrimiento por el que la tierra estaba pasando se trataba de un castigo, nosotros los mortales habíamos comenzado ahogar nuestros corazones en discordias y envidias, no parecíamos tener salvación, pero aun así nos dieron la oportunidad para demostrar que teníamos esperanza —Zen se acomodó en mi regazo sin dejar de oír la historia— en medio de tiempos oscuros, al borde de la desesperación, ese hombre no sólo fue bueno, fue magnífico, y el dios supo apreciar su espíritu de oro. Un hombre no podía justificar la maldad humana, pero un hombre podía inspirar a otros a ser buenos, así que dotó al mortal de tres regalos, oro para que empezara a reconstruir su tierra natal, fortaleza para el camino que le aguardaba, y su protección hacia él y sus descendientes

—¿el dios aún sigue protegiendo a sus descendientes?

—se dice que el tiempo en la tierra y su amor por una mujer lo convirtieron en mortal, pero su linaje conservó su promesa, y hasta hoy son fieles guardianes de los descendientes de aquel hombre.

—Yuki ¿crees que algún día podré tener un espíritu de oro? — murmuró adormilado— papá suena parecido al hombre de la historia, ambos cuidan su tierra natal, yo también... Yo también quiero proteger Clarines.

—y así lo harás— musité mientras caía rendido— después de todo...— susurré a su oído sabiendo que estaba profundamente dormido— tú eres heredero de ese legado.

El rey no sólo me había pedido que fuera guardia de Izana por mis habilidades en combate, entre los Wistaria y los Ookari había siglos de historia, mi casa siempre protegería la digna sangre Wistaria. Así lo había hecho mi padre con el rey Kein, y así lo hacía yo ahora.

—Ookari-san— escuche la voz del primer príncipe llamarme— ¿has estado con Zen todo este tiempo? — asentí sin levantarme, no quería despertar al pequeño príncipe— no debí gritarle— confesó con un suspiro antes de sentarse sobre las ramas del árbol— supongo que merecía ese golpe— murmuró volteando el rostro a dirección contraria— no te estoy dando permiso para volver hacerlo— farfulló con una pizca de molestia— no perdonare una segunda ocasión.

—El rey me dio la responsabilidad de protegerlo— dije con simpleza— y si golpearlo es la solución para salvarlo de la estupidez entonces lo volvería hacer.

Me miró sorprendido antes de fruncir el ceño.

—me irrite, eso está lejos de ser estupido— soltó mordaz— ambos tuvimos la culpa, Zen por no fijarse en lo que hacía y yo por gritarle.

Sonreí, realmente le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

—no le llame así por enojarse— argumente con seriedad— príncipe Izana, no puede dejar que las emociones influyan sus decisiones tan libremente, debe pensar antes de reaccionar súbitamente— le mire a los ojos— toda acción tiene consecuencias, le grito a Zen y ambos sabemos lo sensible que es, sobre todo cuanto lo admira, por supuesto hirió sus sentimientos. Pero piense esto ¿y si hubiera corrida a las afueras del palacio? Todavía es muy joven para poder guiarse, se hubiera perdido, y ni usted ni yo pudimos haberlo encontrado— con cada palabra vi su irritación cambiar a culpa— ¿puede imaginar la infinidad de cosas que pudieron pasar por qué no tiene más control sobre su lengua? — me permití suspirar y relajar mi postura—por favor, no confunda mi lealtad con adulación, es por qué le respeto que estoy dispuesta hacerle ver sus errores.

—adulación— repitió en un susurro— difícilmente lo eres Ookari-san, puedo respetar eso—confesó en un murmuró—además no necesito que me adules, bastantes personas ya cubren ese campo— por un segundo poso su mirada sobre la durmiente figura de Zen— si él te hubiera detestado te habría relevado de tu puesto, sin importar lo que mi padre hubiera dicho— hablo con seriedad— pero supongo que me siento aliviado de saber que cuento contigo para protegerlo.

—deberíamos entrar al palacio, está templando príncipe Izana.

Su alteza se levantó con gracia, y sin decir más, tomo al príncipe Zen entre brazos. El segundo príncipe realmente tenía un sueño pesado.

—Ookari-san es bastante absurdo que me sigas llamando príncipe o su alteza— comunicó con calma— simplemente llámame Izana, me agobia que me llames tan formalmente.

Sonreí, era más sencillo pedirme que lo llamara Izana que fingir que le molestaba ser llamado por sus títulos, pero su alteza tenía una extraña forma de comunicar las cosas; y realmente no me importaba seguirle la corriente.

—Yuki es más corto que Ookari-san — fue lo único que replique.

Quién diría que nuestra precaria amistad pronto se vería empañada por un trágico suceso.

•

•

•

Todo había sido tan vertiginoso, súbitamente el buque real había estallado en caos.

Por cerca de dos meses habíamos estado navegando entre las costas de países aliados, el rey siempre procuraba tener estrechas relaciones con otros reinos, era algo rutinario. Sin embargo parte de la tripulación nos había traicionado, no sabíamos a ciencia cierta que querían, tampoco habíamos sospechado que polizontes habían abordado en el reino de Lydis con ayuda de los traidores.

Parte de la guardia real había enfermado en el trayecto, ahora sospechaba que habían estado envenenando la comida para debilitarlos. La pelea era estrecha, apenas era consciente de los cuerpos que caían bajo mi espada, mirara por donde mirara no podía encontrar al príncipe Izana, mi corazón se agitaba con preocupación.

—¡YUKI!—grito el rey Kein con un gruñido— ¡por el lado izquierdo de la cubierta!

Mire a donde indicó su alteza, entre las manos de los forajidos se encontraba la figura inconsciente del príncipe Izana, estreche los ojos, estaban tratando de llevarlo a un bote, tal parecía que él era el objetivo del ataque. Para alcanzarlo tendría que moverme a través de todo el tumulto, sería desperdiciar mucho tiempo, así que con rapidez comencé a escalar el mástil más cercano, corte una de las sogas que mantenía izada las velas y me balance hasta el otro extremo del barco. Caí con poco equilibrio, pero ilesa.

—me parece que ese príncipe me pertenece— solté mordaz mientras los hacía víctimas de mi cólera.

El barco crujió y se sacudió, leguas de fuego se agitaban salvajemente sobre la popa, pronto el humo espeso sobre todos. Escuché chillidos de agonía y percibí el olor a carne quemada, aún podía oír el filo de las espadas blandir y chocar, pero pronto el ruido sucumbió entre el fuego y el humo. Pensé en el rey, que aún seguía ahí, pero me frené de ir en su ayuda, tenía al príncipe Izana entre mis brazos. La rabia comenzó a embargarme, vi con impotencia como siluetas difusas caían entre el humo ¿aliados? ¿enemigos? No sabía quién era quién.

—Yuki

Una sombra se acercaba tambaleante.

—Rey Kein— dije con alivio— su majestad debemos irno.

Mi fortuita paz se esfumó cuando vi su estado, parte de su brazo había sido quemado por las llamas, pero aquello no era nada comparado con la tajada en su abdomen. El rey cayó de rodillas frente a mí, agotado, apenas respirando propiamente.

—le falle— susurre entre lágrimas— jure proteger a los Wistaria y falle.

—Yuki, no te culpes por lo inevitable— dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del príncipe— ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste?— lo recordaba perfectamente— que te convertirías en aquella persona con la que Izana siempre podría contar, así como tu padre lo fue para mí— sonrío cálidamente a pesar de la agonia— dile a Haruto y a mis hijos que los amo y que lo siento, realmente me hubiera gustado volver a casa.

Llore, no sólo había fallado, el príncipe Izana aún no estaba listo para ser rey, y la reina Haruto tendría que componer su dolor ante la necesidad de su guía para Clarines.

—cumpliste con tu deber Yuki—me aseguró— sigue protegiendo a Izana, y también a Zen ¿de acuerdo?— asentí rápidamente— sé que mis hijos siempre podrán confiar en ti, ahora es tiempo de que me encuentre nuevamente con mi viejo amigo— susurro con el poco brillo sobrante de sus ojos— saludare a Fanel de tu parte.

Su cuerpo sin vida cayó con un sonido sordo a mi lado. Poco soy consciente de lo que hice, me encontraba semi catatonica, pero en mi estado calcule que no estábamos muy lejos del reino de Atahue, donde habría sido nuestra última visita antes de volver a Clarines.

En mi luto por la pérdida de mi rey y de los miembros de la guardia y tripulación real aclare mis ideas lo suficiente para apresurarme a preparar un bote. Empecé a remar, alejándome del buque, a la merced del mar, con el sol desapareciendo en el horizonte. No recuerdo si dejé de llorar, o si me detuve a descansar, en mi mente solo veía las llamas consumir la embarcación mientras está empequeñecía cada vez más, pronto solo las estrellas me hicieron compañía, pero seguí remand, necesitaba poner al príncipe a salvo.

—lo siento, Izana— fueron las primeras palabras que susurre después de horas de silencio.

No volví a decir más, y su alteza no despertó, posiblemente a culpa de algún narcotico con el que lo habían dejado inconsciente. La noche era tan oscura que no me percaté que habíamos tocado tierra hasta que los remos se hundieron entre la arena. Baje los brazos y me quedé sentada ¿ahora que debería hacer? El suave suspiro del príncipe me saco de mi ensoñacion. Debíamos movernos, nadie tenía idea de lo que había pasado, necesitaba llevar al príncipe a un lugar seguro y notificar a Clarines de lo ocurrido.

La noche helaba, la fatiga trataba de vencerme, pero no podía siquiera pensar en recostarme un momento, así que con imprudencia tome una pastilla que siempre tenía reservada en mi bolsillo, me mantendría alerta por las horas venideras. Envolví a su alteza con una frazada que había hecho el trayecto con nosotros, y después, tratando de evitar pensar en el dolor, cargué al príncipe sobre mi espalda.

—te llevaré a casa, te lo prometo.

Mis pasos comenzaron a temblar, no por falta de fuerza, mis pies dolían por la fricción de los zapatos, pero me empuje a seguir. Calambres, sudor, calor, no me pare por ninguna queja, camine entre los desniveles de la selva, y fui recompensada con unas cuantas luces a la lejanía, no sólo habíamos llegado a un pueblo, si no a la capital costera de Atahue, incluso a la distancia podía ver el perlado palacio de aquel reino.

Ver tan cerca nuestra salvación incremento mi ansiedad e hizo más largo el camino, así que me limité a mirar a mis pies, solo subiendo la mirada por momentos para ver que seguía el camino correcto.

—¿quién eres tú?

Mire al hombre frente a mí.

—soy Yuki Ookari, traigo conmigo a Izana Wistaria, por favor, pídale a su rey que nos brinde su auxilio.

—¿Wistaria?— respondió atónito.

Otro guardia se acercó, pero desconfiada me aleje bruscamente, el sujeto ni se inmutó, seguía mirando a Izana.

—¡Dai!— exclamó repentinamente— ¡esta niña no miente! ¡es el príncipe Izana! Lo reconozco, fui de los que acompañaron al rey a Clarines el año pasado— explicó— ¡informen al rey!

—¡hai!

—por favor Ojou-san pase— dijo con apremio— cargare al príncipe Izana por usted, debe estar agotada.

—¡no es necesario! — exclamé crispada— lo siento— me disculpe inmediatamente— gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero me encuentro bien.

Mentira. No pensaba dejar a su alteza solo, no hasta que alguien de Clarines llegara, ya habían tratado de secuestrarlo, no pensaba arriesgarme a que sucediera una segunda vez.

•

•

•

—Majestad, Lord Haruka— entró un guardia apresurado— ha llegado una carta urgente de Atahue.

—¿el rey?— pregunto confundido el marqués.

—No, lo envió Ookari-san.

Lord Haruka se apresuró abrir el contenido, con rapidez leyó las apresuradas y temblorosas líneas. Arrugo la carta entre sus manos, su rostro no denotaba sentimiento, pero sus ojos ardían en ira.

—El buque real fue atacado — informó con voz contenida— el rey ha muerto.

La reina se paralizó, su corazón estrujo fuerte su pecho, tan fuerte que sintió que la vida se le iba tratando de respirar. Pero seguía allí con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, en cambio Kein... Grito con dolor, con agonía, su cuerpo se rindió al suelo y apenas pudo sostenerse del borde del escritorio de su esposo.

—Izana—dijo con voz rota— ¿dónde está Izana?

—Ookari logró llevarlo con el rey Gin, no ha informado a nadie del deceso del rey, parece que no quiere poner a Izana en una posición arriesgada— miro a la reina con pesar— arreglaré una escolta rápidamente, Atahue es un país aliado, pero con la muerte del rey el príncipe podría estar en una posición comprometedora.

La reina asintió.

—solo tráelo de vuelta.

•

•

•

—Lord Haruka— saludo cordialmente el rey Gin— me alegra que pudiera hacer el viaje rápidamente, francamente aún estoy desconcertado por el estado en que llegaron los dos pequeños— dijo con franqueza— Ookari-san no hablado mucho de lo sucedido, pero ese es la menor de mis preocupaciones, lamentó decirlo, pero no hemos podido tratar propiamente de ella.

El marqués enarcó una ceja.

—¿a qué se refiere?

—es muy testaruda, desde que llegó no ha dejado de vigilar al príncipe Izana— se aclaró la garganta— a lo que me refiero es que se rehusa a dormir, el príncipe ha despertado pocas veces, pero se encuentra tan aturdido que vuelve a sucumbir al sueño, sin embargo mis sirvientes me han informado que en esas ocasiones Ookari-san ha logrado que coma un poco— suspiro— realmente esa niña es muy leal, pero su falta de descanso es alarmante, después de todo llego cargando a su alteza, ni siquiera sabemos por cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando con él a su espalda.

El marqués escucho en silencio, realmente era admirable. Cualquier otra persona hubiera deseado que Ookari hubiera descansado, sin embargo él agradecía que la guardia del príncipe se tomará tan en serio su trabajo como para no tomarse ni un descanso.

—los dejare conversar—comentó el rey antes de dejarle pasar al cuarto donde se hospedaba su alteza Izana.

Suspiro aliviado al ver al príncipe Izana, pero pronto su mirada cayó en Ookari. Ella regresó la mirada. Su aspecto era fatal, su piel blanquecina ahora era casi traslúcida, solo hacía que sus ojeras resaltarán más.

—Ookari ¿qué sucedió?

Su rostro ensombreció con pesar, pero comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

—fuimos atacados por parte de la tripulación y polizontes que abordaron sin que lo notáramos— farfulló con cansancio— el buque estalló en caos, estaban tratando de raptar a su alteza Izana— restregó su mano contra su rostro— fui por su alteza en cuanto logre localizarlo, estaba sedado, así que no podía volver a lado del rey mientras estaba indefenso— su mano tembló junto con su aliento—el barco estalló en llamas, posiblemente alguien incendio los barriles de aceite, muchos fueron alcanzados por la explosión, y muchos otros se intoxicaron con el humo, lo que seguían conscientes no pararon de luchar— una fina lagrima escapó de su ojo— el rey logró encontrarnos en la confusión... Estaba muriendo, tenía una herida mortal surcando su abdomen, pero me ordenó llevarme al príncipe Izana, así que eso hice, remé hasta la costa y encontré mi camino hasta aquí.

Lord Haruka asintió, en cuanto regresarán a Clarines tendrían que verificar los registros de la tripulación, tal vez podría encontrar alguna anomalía entre las recientes contrataciones. Miro a Ookari, seguramente no tenía información sobre quienes querían raptar al príncipe, si era un evento aislado o financiado por una tercera persona. El secuestro había sido frustrado, pero con la muerte del rey tenía que ver que la justicia llegara aquellos que tenían culpa en lo ocurrido.

—Lord Haruka— giró su atención a Ookari— hay una última cosa que debe hacerse antes de que volvamos a Clarines.

—¿qué cosa es?

—el cuerpo de su majestad— susurro tan imperceptible que apenas pudo oírla— tuve que dejarlo en la costa, pero lo cubrí con el bote— dijo con un pequeño sollozo— no podía dejar que se quemara, se merece más que eso.

Palabras reconfortantes no salieron de su boca, pero un profundo respeto le embargo. Había hecho todo por llevar a salvo a Izana Wistaria, difícilmente se podría criticar su desempeño, pero podía ver que se sentía culpable. Suspiro, Clarines le debía más de lo que se imaginaba. Traía vivo a su alteza, y le daba la oportunidad al reino de tener un funeral digno para su majestad.

—Bien, dame las indicaciones para encontrarlo— dijo tranquilamente— iré con un par de guardias, el resto se quedará con ustedes, por favor descansa Ookari-san.

En pocos minutos emprendió rumbo, dos días había pasado desde que el mensaje había llegado al palacio, tan solo podía imaginar en qué condiciones se encontraba el cuerpo de su majestad.

•

•

•

La reina se sentó junto a los líderes de los otro cuatro grandes reinos. Cada sucesión requería de una reunión privada entre los cinco grandes reinos... Tanbarun, Clarines, Bluma, Kiyoki, y Noubu.

—reina Haruto, la situación de Clarines puede tornarse inestable— dijo el rey de Bluma— el príncipe Izana aún no está en edad de asumir el trono.

—lo sé muy bien— comentó tranquilamente— he venido aquí para comunicarles que he decidido asumir la total responsabilidad del reino.

El único que pareció tranquilo, incluso satisfecho con la respuesta, fue el rey de Tanbarun.

—¿está segura? Si me permite, yo sugeriría que dejará que Clarines tomará un lapso subrogado— se apresuró a decir el rey de Bluma— un rey con más experiencia podría administrar los asuntos de Clarines hasta que el príncipe Izana llegara a edad.

La reina podía oler sus ambiciosas intenciones, pero se negó de comentar un insulto desdeñoso.

—me parece que el rey Taeko se encuentra en lo correcto— dijo el rey de Kiyoki— no podemos permitirnos que Clarines sucumba por alguna equivocación, afectaría al resto de los reinos.

—Reina Haruto, tal vez se sentiría más cómoda si firmáramos un acuerdo que no prolongará el poder concedido más allá del cumpleaños número veintiuno del príncipe Izana—comentó el rey de Noubu— verá, se trata de algo muy sencillo...

La reina escucho imperturbable. Estaban tratando de tomar el poder de Clarines en su cara, empezaban a discutir como si hubiera accedido a su ridícula petición, bufo, era más bien una demanda. Aquellos hombres no temían por el bien de su país, sus codiciosas mentes pensaban en los beneficios de tener el control sobre Clarines.

—Caballeros, creo que se olvidan de un pequeño detalle— hablo por primera vez el rey de Tanbarun—cierta casa noble maneja gran parte de los asuntos de Clarines, todos sabemos que nadie fuera de los reyes... Y reina conocen de ello— el gobernante de Tanbarun sonrió con malicia—pero hace años dejaron en claro lo que sucedía con los reinos que trataban de establecer su control sobre Clarines.

La reina Haruto le miro desconcertada ¿a qué casa noble se refería?

—p-por supuesto— titubeo el rey Taeko— podríamos hablar con ella, estoy seguro que entenderá lo beneficioso del asunto.

Una sombra se movió desde la esquina más alejada.

—lo oigo— dijo una voz a su espalda— pero me parece que mi reina ya tomó su decisión.

La reina Haruto vio con sorpresa a Yuki Ookari ¿ella era de la casa noble a la que se referían? Le parecía de lo más absurdo, los Ookari no eran más que una casa noble menor, tenían un poco de tierras, pero su poder no iba más allá de unas cuántas hectáreas. Frunció el ceño, pensó con cuidado, podía llegar a ser cierto... Pero de una u otra manera le resultaba extraño que pudiera ser verdad.

—deberíamos dejar de tener estas reuniones por la noche— comentó aburrido el rey de Tanbarun—me apena decirlo, pero fui el único que noto a Ookari-sama.

—es bueno volver a verlo Reji-dono—proclamó con una sonrisa Yuki— caballeros, antes de que se anticipen a tomar una decisión, me gustaría que recordarán que yo controlo el ejército de sombras— tomó asiento con elegancia mirándolos con desafío implícito en sus ojos— fue muy descortés de su parte no invitarme a esta reunión, después de todo siempre tuvieron esa cortesía con mi padre, pero no vine aquí a quejarme— sonrío fríamente— traen a mi reina a esta reunión a mis espaldas, tratan de hacerla ceder a su inepta demanda, y fingen que tienen el mejor de los intereses por mi país— ladeó la cabeza y les miro con desprecio—creo que todos podemos recordar lo que ocurrió con Erisma.

—¿nos estás amenazando? — exclamó incrédulo el rey de Bluma.

—no lo sé— soltó mordaz— ¿es necesario que lo haga?

Lentamente negaron con la cabeza, Yuki Ookari era una persona comprometida, al igual que sus antecesores, y cualquiera hubiera dado lo que fuera por hacerla leal a su reino. Sin embargo los Ookari habían elegido a los Wistaria siglos atrás, lo único que les aliviaba era que ambas familias denotaran por su justo carácter, carente de avaricias.

—bien— exclamó el rey Reji levantándose— creo que eso concluye la reunión, reina Haruto bienvenida al consejo de los cinco.

Uno a uno los reyes fueron despidiéndose, no se sentían derrotados por haber perdido la oportunidad de controlar Clarines, ciertamente sentían alivio de que la joven maestra de los Ookari no sintiera que la habían ofendido al punto de de querer mandar al ejército de sombras a sus respectivos reinos.

Con mirada apacible la reina observó la fiera persona frente a ella, era muy distinta a la joven que había conocido durante todos esos años, la pequeña que siempre tenía una sonrisa gentil para Zen, que procuraba a Izana con pequeños gestos desapercibidos, pero que ella como su madre notaba y agradecía profundamente.

—Majestad— se arrodilló frente a ella respetuosamente— disculpe mi intromisión. Sé que debe tener dudas, le prometo aclarar cualquier pregunta que tenga.

—Ookari-san— gentilmente acaricio su rostro— no es necesario que te arrodilles, toma asiento, yo te oiré mientras me explicas lo que debo saber.

—con gusto su majestad—obedeció sin titubeos—mi familia a protegido a los Wistaria por más de quinientos años, siempre desde las sombras, con el tiempo nos vimos en la necesidad de formar un ejército oculto del ojo público, el ejército de sombras es leal a los Ookari, por ende son fieles a ustedes y Clarines— aclaró brevemente— siempre se nos ha considerado una casa noble de bajo rango, mis ancestros creyeron que una fachada débil podría ocultar que tenemos el manejo de unos de los pilares ocultos que mantienen de pie a Clarines.

—asumo que Kein sabía de esto— musitó la reina— Ookari-san, hay registros de una gran masacre hacia tu linaje alrededor de treinta años atrás, los registros dicen que fueron bandidos ¿pero es realmente cierto?

Había leído al respecto mientras trataba de averiguar sobre Yuki Ookari, después de todo había querido asegurarse que su hijo estaba en buenas manos.

—esos registros fueron alterados— confesó— fue una época sombría, incluso para el reino. Como sabrá el padre del rey Kein, Veinmus Wistaria, comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña, paranoica— la reina le escucho con cuidado, su esposo pocas veces había hablado de su padre— Veinmus Wistaria se descontrolo, mancho su apellido con actos atroces, comenzó a subir impuestos desenfrenadamente, casi quiebra nuestra economía, y todo por complacer a una mujer, su amante. No es raro que reyes busquen compañía fuera de sus matrimonios, pero los Wistaria siempre habían sido fieles a sus reinas. Mi abuelo era uno de sus consejeros, trato de advertirle que tomara precaución con la dama extranjera que comenzaba a embaucarlo, pero él no escucho, y mi abuelo llego a un punto en el que negó su reino—la reina escucho estupefacta— mi familia comenzó a prepararse para tomar el control del reino, pero desafortunadamente el rey había hecho capturar a Eri Ookari, el hermano mayor de mi padre, y el heredero de nuestra casa.

—Veinmus Wistaria— saboreo la reina su nombre con amargura— él ordenó la masacre a tu familia ¿por qué lo ocultaron?

—es mejor si no se sabe— el rey y su padre habían acordado ocultarlo para evitar la desconfianza de otras casas nobles— padre solo hablo una vez de ello, pero recuerdo la furia de sus ojos cuando me relató cómo se habían arrodillado frente al rey, y le juraron no intervenir en el reino— suspiro— si amamos algo más que nuestro pueblo es a nuestra familia, el rey lo sabía y lo uso para someter a los Ookari. Pero como dije antes, el rey estaba en un estado de paranoia inducido por su amante, así que con sangre fría mato a Eri frente a mi familia— la reina apartó la vista compungida— mi abuelo en su estado de cólera logró liberarse y hacerse de un arma, más miembros de mi familia siguieron su ejemplo y pronto se encontraron luchando con la guardia real, pero sabían que no ganarían, y con lo gritos del rey ordenando que los mataran sabían que no podían esperar ser aprisionados para después ser liberados por el ejército de sombras.

—tu padre fue el único que sobrevivió ¿cierto?

—si— asintió Yuki— pusieron sus esperanzas sobre él, dejaron de pelear impulsados por la ira, y aceptaron su destino, morir con la seguridad de que mi padre protegería Clarines en nombre de todos ellos— Yuki miro a la reina— mi padre se reunió con el ejército de sombras... antes de seguir debo informarle que esto ocurrió con el conocimiento y consentimiento del rey Kein— suspiro pesadamente— la reina había sido exiliada, y el rey Kein había sido recluido a un monasterio, pero mi padre logró contactar con él, y le dio dos alternativas... Su país o su padre.

—y Kein eligió a su pueblo— musitó con pesar la reina.

—una decisión noble a pesar de las restricciones que mi padre se vio obligado a poner— entendía los motivos de su padre, no quería ver que la muerte de su familia era en balde— el ejército de sombras se infiltró al palacio, y tras cierto tiempo de espera envenenaron al rey, después simplemente dejaron evidencia para culpar a la amante— la reina Haruto asintió solemne—el rey Kein tomó posesion, pero mi padre fue quien manejo al reino por los primeros cinco años, entre los Ooakari y los Wisteria se abrió una brecha a causa de Veinmus, nosotros habíamos sido leales y nos pagaron con esa masacre,por ello mi padre desconfío del rey Kein por largo tiempo.

—permitió que asesinaran a su padre ¿cómo fue eso posible? —pregunto indignada la reina— Kein era bondadoso, uno de los mejores reyes que se hayan visto.

—lo sé— dijo con honestidad Yuki— pero mi padre temió que hubiera aceptado por ambición al trono, y claro, él se disculpó con el tiempo por desconfiar de su majestad— sonrío con melancolía —nuestra lealtad a los Wistaria floreció nuevamente, mi padre lo llamo con orgullo su rey, y yo aprendí hacerlo también. Su majestad tenía un corazón noble, y una fortaleza insuperable, que me pidiera ser la guardia de príncipe Izana me lleno de honor.

—Ookari-san tu padre falleció pocos meses antes de que llegaras al palacio ¿cierto? — Yuki asintió— recuerdo que por esos días mi esposo se tornó algo melancólico, e incluso un poco taciturno ¿eran muy allegados?

—mejores amigos— respondió con sinceridad— al rey siempre le dolió no asistir al funeral de mi padre, pero ellos jamás fueron más que conocidos ante el ojo público, y nosotros somos una casa menor, su presencia hubiera llamado la atención.

La reina de cierta forma se sentía aliviada de que Kein hubiera tenido alguien en que confiar, un buen amigo con el cual charlar, en su posición siempre resultaba difícil encontrar sinceridad en las personas. Empezaba a sospechar que por ese motivo Kein había asignado a Yuki como guardia de Izana, porque en ella podría encontrar la misma amistad que él tuvo con el padre de Yuki, pero su difunto esposo se había asegurado que Izana no sufriera ocultando su estrecho lazo.

Sonrío, iba ayudar con la última voluntad de su esposo.

—Ookari-san sé que no han sido los dos meses más fáciles para ti— tomó sus manos cuidadosamente— no apruebo la conducta que mi hijo a tomado contigo, por favor, discúlpalo, es el dolor el que no lo deja actuar con propiedad.

Yuki apartó la vista avergonzada.

Lord Haruka había informado a la reina que Izana había despertado durante el trayecto de vuelta a Clarines e irremediablemente le fue contado lo sucedido, su hijo no lo tomo bien, y por ende Lord Haruka decidió que era mejor no informarle que disponían del cuerpo de su padre, de querer verlo Izana se hubiera encontrado con una imagen espantosa.

Pudo notar la palpable molestia de Lord Haruka, y cuando le preguntó el motivo, él la sorprendió contándole con más detalle lo sucedido. Izana comenzó a gritarle a Yuki mientras la culpaba por no haber salvado a su padre, en su arranque de ira le grito que se fuera, grito cuanto la odiaba, y todo lo hizo mientras Yuki lo escuchaba imperturbable. Pero Lord Haruka le había confiado que mientras cabalgaban de vuelta vio unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro de Ookari-san.

Suspiro, Izana le había pedido que la relevará de su cargo, pero ella se había negado, incluso confrontó a su hijo por su ingratitud, con unas pocas palabras logró resolver por qué sentía tanta furia contra Ookari-san.

Aunque parecía que tendría que hablar nuevamente con Izana.

•

•

•

Paro en seco sus pasos, desde su posición podía escuchar a Yuki entrenar. Suspiro con frustración, su madre lo había visitado y le había preguntado por qué seguía con su actitud tan fría contra Yuki.

Estaba avergonzado, había dicho cosas horrendas sin saber lo que Yuki había hecho por él... Por su padre. Equivocadamente había pensado que Yuki había dejado el cuerpo de su padre quemándose, pero ella... Apretó los puños. Lord Haruka y su madre le habían contado con gran detalle las acciones de Yuki, había cuidado de él sin pensar en su bien estar, realmente era un ingrato.

—Yuki— la llamo con valentía.

La pelinegra giró a verlo sorprendida, pero de inmediato agacho la mirada.

—su alteza

Sabía que él había provocado aquella situación, Yuki ahora ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos, y había dejado de llamarlo Izana... Realmente no sabía cómo disculparse.

—realmente fui una carga durante el ataque al buque— incluso el mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras— fui vencido fácilmente.

—su alteza, mi obligación era protegerlo, fue mi...

—basta— interrumpió con dureza— Yuki, lo siento por haberte culpado, diste tu mejor esfuerzo y yo lo desprecie— apretó el mentón con enojo— me sentí impotente, desee haber hecho más, desee haber salvado a mi padre— suspiro con dolor— pero no lo hice, y debo reconocer que la culpa no recae en ti, así que... Por favor, entrename— Yuki levantó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos— sé que puedo confiar en que me protegerás, pero quiero defenderme, quiero ser un príncipe que pueda salvarse a sí mismo.

Saber que no la culpaba aliviaba su corazón.

—entonces comencemos mañana por la mañana, todos los días, hasta que esté satisfecho con su destreza su alteza.

—entréname hasta que pueda vencerte— respondió con una sonrisa pequeña.

—eso llevará tiempo, su alteza— respondió alegremente.

—Yuki, ya te lo había dicho, odio las formalidades.

Todo estaba perdonado.

•

•

•

—Mitsuhide— salude con un asentimiento.

—Y-Yuki-san— tartamudeo sorprendido— es la primera vez que la veo con un vestido, realmente le sienta bien.

Sonreí, era gracioso que se sonrojara.

—no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te vi vestida tan formal, Yuki— comentó Izana llegando repentinamente— pero Mitsuhide tiene razón, realmente te sienta bien.

—alteza Izana— saludo respetuosamente Mitsuhide— feliz cumpleaños.

—nee Gracias, Mitsuhide— dijo con soltura— aunque tal vez deba felicitar a madre, se esmeró especialmente este año.

—es tu cumpleaños número dieciocho— le recordé— finalmente eres mayor de edad, por supuesto iba a ser una ocasión especial.

—y demasiada larga si me lo preguntas—respondió con fastidio.

Oculte mi risa con una tos, a su alteza comenzaban a lloverle pretendientes, y eso lo molestaba profundamente, las jóvenes que trataban de ganar su favor podía llegar a ser de lo más perturbadoras.

—Mitsuhide— llamé tratando de cambiar la conversación— oí del incidente que hubo, me alegra saber que eres bastante apto para cuidar de Zen.

Lamentablemente no había estado durante el percance con el muchacho de la guardia, había salido a un corto viaje por encargo de Izana.

—hmm— asintió avergonzado—a mí también me alegra haber podido protegerlo.

Realmente era dulce.

—bueno, si nos disculpa Mitsuhide— comentó Izana tomando mi brazo— Yuki prometió salvarme de jóvenes prospectos a princesa, así que no puedo dejar sola a mi acompañante.

Reveló para sorpresa del peliazul.

—por supuesto, yo seguiré esperando a su alteza Zen—respondió con mirada incrédula

—nos vemos— dije sonriente.

Había sido divertido ver el rostro derrotado de las valientes que habían intentado bailar con Izana, su alteza las había rechazado cortésmente alegando que hoy era su acompañante.

—acabas de romper unos cuantos corazones— me burle— eres realmente cruel Izana.

Reí mientras girábamos con los acordes de una suave melodía.

—lo haces sonar como si lo hiciera intencionalmente— respondió con una suave sonrisa— creo que me conoces mejor que eso.

—por qué lo hago me preocupa que termine soltero, alteza— comente divertida— tiene suerte con las jóvenes nobles, pero las rechaza tan constantemente que me temo que pronto las ahuyentará.

—eso me alegraría— dijo honestamente— los dos sabemos que la mayoría está buscando convertirse en princesa, y tal vez mi atractivo juega un papel en ello, pero no busco alguien tan frívola.

Lo entendía perfectamente, y no podía estar más de acuerdo, su alteza merecía alguien que mirará su corazón y jurará cuidar de él.

—rezaré para que encuentres a la mujer de tus sueños, Izana—respondí amablemente.

Su alteza sonrío, paro nuestro baile por un segundo, y me miró a los ojos.

—solo necesito a la indica, Yuki.

•

•

•

—si resulta ser pedante o pomposa voy a resignar el encargo de madre— comentó Izana con mirada aburrida— es una lástima lo que está sucediendo en su país, pero no pienso sufrir ningún carácter de princesa malcriada.

Reí en su cara.

—te lo pidió personalmente la reina, no vas a huir de su encargo por qué odies a la princesa de Larzec.

—lo sé—suspiro derrotado— solo quería quejarme, no voy a poder hacerlo cuando ella este aquí.

Un reino pequeño del sur estaba teniendo dificultades, un conflicto de interés con un país vecino. Eran aliados de Clarines, pero no era nuestro asunto intervenir en conflictos exteriores, sin embargo el rey de Larzec había pedido que hospedáramos a su hija hasta que todo fuera resuelto, y la reina no había encontrado problema en ello.

—ya ha tardado demasiado—comentó fastidiado.

Irónicamente un guardia se acercó a notificarnos que la princesa de Larzec estaba pronto a llegar.

—perfecta precisión— alabe a su lado.

Las puertas se abrieron y un carruaje entró con trote lento. Unos segundos después nuestra invitada bajo de la compuerta. Era realmente bella, su cabello bronce caía en suaves cascadas, pero tenía unos particulares ojos verdes que me recordaban a la primavera, era todo lo que podías esperar de una princesa, tenía gracia y parecía perfectamente educada.

—soy Mizuki Ume, un placer conocerlos— dijo con una reverencia.

—Izana Wistaria— saludo cordialmente su alteza— si gusta podría indicarle su habitación princesa Mizuki, debió ser un viaje agotador.

La princesa se removió incomoda, enarque una ceja mientras Izana fruncía el ceño desconcertado por su actitud.

—yo, bueno... Quisiera saber si podría ver algún farmacéutico, por favor— pidió con un sonrojo avergonzado— verá príncipe Izana, encontré una pequeña ave, se rompió un ala y quisiera que alguien me ayudara a curarla, si no es mucha molestia.

Izana parpadeó sorprendido, y yo solo pensé que era bastante tierno que quisiera ayudar al ave. Era un alivio, no íbamos a lidiar con una princesa consentida.

—claro— contesto— si gustas seguirme.

La princesa sonrío agradecida y volvió al carruaje por una pequeña caja, un gorjeo se escuchó desde el interior. La princesa abrió la tapa revelando un pequeño pichón de plumaje blanquecino, el pobre realmente se veía incómodo con su ala rota.

—muchas gracias—dijo con una sonrisa aliviada.

Izana simplemente se limitó a asentir, con un gesto le indique que me quedaría para arreglar las pertenencias de la princesa con ayuda de los guardias en turno.

—de acuerdo—respondió— asegúrate de regresar en media hora Yuki, necesitamos acabar el papeleo.

—por supuesto... Alteza.

Me miró extrañado por la repentina formalidad, sonreí, Izana rodó los ojos y siguió con su camino. Tal vez había sido mi imaginación, pero cierta pizca de molestia había aparecido en los ojos de la princesa de Larzec cuando su alteza me había llamado Yuki. Era demasiado extraño, parecía una princesa dulce, bondadosa de hecho, pero parecía no aprobar la falta de formalidades entre Izana y mi persona. En efecto se trataba de algo sumamente curioso ¿quién era realmente Mizuki Ume? ¿una princesa bondadosa o intolerante del trato igualitario a causa de mi rango menor? Tendría que observarla con más cuidado.

 **Nota de autora.**

 **Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta este punto, por lo pronto esto se trata de una historia corta, que posiblemente solamente contara con un capítulo más.**

 **Realmente espero que les guste esta historia, la idea me cautivo, y la reescribí varias veces tratando de que tuviera agilidad en la trama y no fuera muy pesada de leer. Espero haberlo logrado.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mire imperturbable desde mi posición. Izana y la princesa de Larzec paseaban cómodamente por los jardines reales, contra todo pronóstico su alteza disfrutaba de la presencia de Mizuki, de hecho la situación actual se había repetido en incontables situaciones. Izana siempre me pedía que los dejara solos y aparentemente así lo hacía, en realidad los observaba desde un alto roble que me ocultaba entre sus hojas.

La princesa no dejaba de darme mala espina y la intensidad de ello aumentaba constantemente por pequeños detalles que nadie más notaba.

Una sombra apareció a mi lado, le tendí un pequeño pergamino sin mirarlo.

—entrégale esto a Sikmi.

—con gusto Ookari-sama— en un parpadeo la figura desapareció.

Sikmi se encargaba de mis asuntos, rara vez volvía a mi antiguo hogar, pero siempre procuraba tener contante comunicación con él y el ejercito de sombras. Después de la muerte del rey Kein habíamos hecho una purga en la flota real, paralela a las investigaciones de Lord Haruka, dejamos cierta pistas para el marqués en caso de que pasara en alto a algún culpable. El líder de los bandidos casi había escapado, pero "misteriosamente" había tenido un accidente en el carruaje donde huía mientras era perseguido por el marqués.

Un gorgojo me saco de mi ensoñacion, mire al pichón que se acomodaba cómodamente sobre su nido. Sonreí mientras lo acariciaba gentilmente con un dedo, canto feliz por el mimo.

—te sientes mejor ¿cierto?— observe ufana.

La pequeña ave frente a mi era uno de los motivos por el que mandaba un pequeño encargo para Sikmi, necesitaba más que información de conocimiento público, quería saber si la princesa de Larzec ocultaba algo.

Al principio había creído su historia del ave e incluso pensé que era algo noble de su parte cuidar del pobre ó al menos lo creí hasta hace una semana, cuando ella había dicho, en sus propias palabras, que el pequeño se había recuperado y ahora volvía a su hogar. Una frase realmente linda, si no hubiera sido por qué había encontrado al ave horas después, un descuido estupido si me lo preguntan.

—te traje comida—anuncie depositando un puré de lombrices que le fascinaba— no te atragantes.

Pobre Romo, su ala aún seguía lejos de recuperarse y Mizuki lo había abandonado en la intemperie a la vista de cualquier depredador. Había tenido suerte de que tuviera la costumbre de examinar los alrededores del castillo todas la mañanas y de que él hubiera estado lloriqueando ruidosamente. Me embarga la pena de solo imaginar que pudo ser comida de zorro, Romo realmente era una criatura dulce, y me alegraba oír su gorjeo cada mañana.

Mi visión detectó unos cabellos plateados entre un par de arbusto, reí, Zen realmente era malo para esconderse. Con un suave silbido me despedí de Romo. Salte del árbol y me escabullí hasta quedar detrás del segundo príncipe.

—¿que haces?— pregunte inocentemente.

Se erizo de pies a cabeza, tuve que contener la risa, realmente lo había espantado esta vez ¿Pensaría que era un fantasma?

—Y-yu-yuki—tartamudeo con alivio—deja de asustarme, no es divertido.

—lo es para mí— aclare sonriente— entonces ¿a quien tratas de espiar?

—Izana— respondió inmediatamente sin meditar y cuando vio su error se sonrojó avergonzado— n-no le digas a Aniue.

—dime por qué tratas de espiarlo y no lo haré.

Se removió incomodo pero asintió ante mi condición.

—es por la princesa de Larzec— respondió avergonzado— no ha sido más que amable conmigo, pero... El otro día, por error escuche como le gritaba a Mitsuhide por chocar con ella, él se disculpó, pero ello siguió gritándole— contó afligido— no me agrado ¿no es realmente extraño que actúe tan diferente frente a nosotros?

Esta información solo aumentaba mis dudas ante Mizuki ¿quien era realmente esa mujer?

—tal vez estaba teniendo un mal día— suspire, Zen no necesitaba preocuparse por Mizuki, era muy joven para tener ese tipo de estrés— está muy lejos de casa, es muy probable que esté frustrada por ello, pero no apruebo que le gritara a Mitsuhide, sin embargo debemos comprender que debe ser difícil no estar en su hogar especialmente cuando su país se encuentra en guerra.

Me disculpe mentalmente por hacerlo sentir culpable, pero era mejor si Zen asumía que la princesa solo había pasado por un mal momento, si ella comenzaba a sospechar de la desconfianza de Zen podía hacerle algo sin que yo lo notara.

—lo siento— dijo— me preocupe por qué Aniue pasa mucho tiempo con ella.

—no te avergüences por querer cuidar de tu hermano— despeine su cabello tratando de animarlo— tampoco guardes tus preocupaciones, si sientes dudas sabes que cuentas con Mitsuhide o conmigo para aclarar tus pensamientos.

—gracias Yuki— inesperadamente se lanzó abrazarme— Yuki ¿siempre vas a proteger a Izana? ¿cierto?

Sonreí conmovida, el amor por su hermano era incondicional. Realmente ambos eran unos magníficos príncipes.

—con mi vida Zen— le asegure— siempre voy a cuidar de Izana, y de ti, lo prometo... no necesitas temer

—gracias—susurro contra mi hombro

—no hay nada que agradecer— respondí cálidamente.

•

•

•

Izana le sonrió brevemente a Mizuki.

—Yuki ¿podrías ultimar los detalles con Lord Haruka?—pregunto amablemente— por favor aprueba cualquier cambio que sea pertinente— concedió mientras firmaba unos cuantos papeles— por cierto ¿ya revisaste los planes para la isla de Lynam?

—si, apunte unas cuantas ideas— informó entregándole el archivo— pequeños ajustes, pero creo que serían de gran conveniencia si queremos incrementar el sector marítimo de la zona.

—lo revisaré más tarde— asintió sin dejar de hojear informes— lo siento Mizuki, solo dame un segundo y podremos marcharnos.

Su fría mirada inmediatamente se transformó en una reluciente sonrisa.

—no te preocupes Izana, no tengo prisa— le aseguro— Ookari... san ¿llevas mucho tiempo trabajando para Izana?

Yuki se limitó a sonreír cortésmente. Había notado como decía entre dientes Ookari-san y como intencionalmente había dicho "para" en vez de "con", por qué si de algo estaba segura era que no trabajaba para su alteza, trabajaba a su lado codo a codo. Si, su trabajo era protegerlo, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos administrativos y demás, era su alteza el que pedía su ayuda y frecuentemente requería de su opinión.

— ocho años— respondió sin molestarse.

—un largo tiempo— comentó dulcemente.

Ninguna noto la repentina concentración de Izana. Parpadeo sorprendido, por un momento dejo su pluma de lado, levantó la mirada y vio desconcertado a Yuki.

—¿estás casi apuntó de cumplir una década en el palacio?—pregunto incrédulo

Yuki lo miró antes de sonreír con burla.

—¿apenas lo notas Izana?— río a causa de su confusión— de hecho es la próxima semana que se cumplen ocho años, pero es más simple no explicarlo.

—¿recuerdas la fecha exacta?—la miro sorprendido.

—por supuesto, me gusta recordar los días importantes— informo con sencillez.

Izana bajo la mirada avergonzado ¿cuantas veces había pasado por alto el aniversario del día en que se conocieron? ¿cuantas veces Yuki lo había recordado? Aparentemente nunca lo había olvidado. No se culpaba por ignorar la fecha exacta, pero sí de ignorar completamente sus largos años de servicio, la miro brevemente, al menos nunca había olvidado su cumpleaños, el pendiente en su cuello era prueba de ello.

—Izana— escucho que le llamaba Mizuki— ¿ya haz acabado?

Espabilo de sus pensamientos mientras con un leve asentimiento se levantaba, ya había acabado todo el trabajo importante.

—perdona la tardanza, Mizuki— se disculpó acercándose a ella— ¿partimos?

Hoy era el día abierto del castillo, Izana y Mizuki iban a pasear un rato por los puestos, divertirse un poco, y tal vez probar uno que otro bocadillo. Izana le había pedido que los dejara solos, pero Yuki había tenido que negar la petición, habría demasiada gente desconocida y todo podía pasar sin que su alteza lo notara. Así que habían llegado a un acuerdo, Yuki se vestiría de civil y los vigilaría desde una distancia prudente, suficiente para resguardarlos, pero lo bastante lejos para no oírlos.

Bastante rapido ambos comenzaron a llamar la atención, por el pueblo se corría el rumor de que el primer príncipe pasaba bastante tiempo en compañía de la princesa de Larzec, y hoy por fin la gente lo confirmaba. Yuki podía oír decir la adorable pareja que hacían, y muchos alababan la belleza de la princesa, entre murmullos escucho comentarios sobre lo fabuloso que sería si su alteza le declaraba matrimonio a la princesa.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón, tan breve que asumió que se debía a su desconfianza en Mizuki, odiaría que Izana se casara con alguien que fingía ser otra persona.

Mientras los miraba divertirse consiguió una manzana acaramelada, por algún motivo se sentía algo nostálgica, si lo pensaba bien no era tan divertido estar sola en una feria, era algo patético. Suspiro ¿que rayos le estaba pasando? Por el camino divisó a Lord Haruka quien la vio desconcertado por su atuendo, con un breve señalamiento le indicó que estaba cuidando a su alteza y a su acompañante, el marqués solo se limitó asentir con entendimiento antes de seguir su camino.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que justo antes del atardecer Izana comenzó acompañar a Mizuki a su habitación, desde su posición vio cómo se despedían con pequeñas sonrisas, y con algo de frustración vio a su alteza depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de la princesa.

Casi suspiro de alivio al verla cerrar su puerta. Pronto Izana se dirijo a ella con mirada contenta y ella correspondió con una breve sonrisa.

—casi no te note Yuki— alabó Izana— eres como una sombra.

Quizá reír de la ironía de su chiste.

—es parte del oficio— dijo con un encogimiento de hombros— ¿te divertiste?

—si, realmente si— hablo confidente— aunque me alegra que Mizuki quisiera retirarse temprano.

Yuki le miro confundida ¿lo decía enserio?

—¿no vas a preguntar por qué?— cuestionó calmado Izana.

—hmmm— dudo Yuki— ¿por qué?

—yo también puedo recordar días importantes— reveló Izana para su desconcierto— vamos Yuki, es casi una tradición, no puedo creer que lo olvides.

Su cerebro conecto puntos, jadeo sorprendida, y por supuesto Izana sonrío presuntuoso.

—las luces—murmuró con entendimiento— las vemos juntos cada año.

Izana tomó su mano para después salir corriendo como dos críos traviesos, con unas pocas gotas de sudor y sus respiraciones agitadas se detuvieron en su oficina, desde su balcón se observaba una vista asombrosa, en especial en aquella noche. Sonrío emocionada y se sintió conmovida de que Izana considerara aquello una tradición.

Primero un faro, después otro, y en un parpadeo cientos de luces comenzaron a subir por el cielo estrellado... Simplemente hermoso. Suspiro mientras el viento acariciaba su rostro y mecía su cabello, sonrío, por qué era feliz, por qué incluso si aquel momento no duraba iba a rememorarlo como una noche preciada.

—Yuki— llamo Izana en un susurro— gracias por todo.

Solamente eran ellos dos en ese espacio del tiempo. Yuki tomó su mano y sonrío enternecida, estaba agradecida de haberlo conocido.

—compremos Kakiage— soltó Yuki sin pizca de vergüenza.

Izana bufo. Yuki podía llegar a decir las cosas más extrañas en los momentos más inadecuados, pero no pudo mas que ofrecerle su brazo con una sonrisa, sin importar que siempre encontraba sus acciones interesantes.

•

•

•

Salió del palacio como una ráfaga, brincando entre los techos sin el menor ruido posible. Brinco el muro del palacio y se inmerso en la espesa penumbra del bosque, siguió su camino hasta que escucho un aulló que había aprendido a identificar desde niña, siguió brevemente el llamado hasta llegar al punto de reunión.

Una docena de sombras la rodearon y una a una se arrodillaron respetuosamente.

—Ookari-sama— dijeron con devoción.

—Sikmi— llamo con desconcierto— ¿cual es el motivo de la reunión?

Aquel día había encontrado un pequeño papel en el nido de Romo, se trataba de algo breve y claro, una nota de color rojo significaba "urgente, reunión inmediata"

—recibimos informes de Larzec— explicó— la apariencia de la princesa que han visto hasta ahora es falsa, logramos interrogar a una de sus sirvientas personales, nos contó que frecuentemente tiene rabietas, es egoísta, y desprecia a todo aquel por debajo del rango noble, en realidad los ciudadanos se mostraron deseosos de hablar mal de ella— confesó sin inmutarse— otra cosa interesante que logramos averiguar es el motivo por el que comenzó la guerra.

—¿nos engañaron con información falsa?— pregunto molesta.

El fiel general asintió inmediatamente.

—no existe conflicto de interés, Larzec está operando una invasión— dijo con desprecio— el rey del país vecino se encuentra enfermo, y su hijo a penas es un niño, hace años su reina falleció por causas naturales.

—se aprovechan de la situación— concluyó— ¿pero por qué mandarían a la princesa a Clarines? Tendrían que estar más ocupados conquistando Vynaz

—se les acaba los recursos, a pesar de que el rey está enfermo su mano derecha ha hecho un trabajo impecable defendiendo el pais— informó inmediatamente— en su situación actual Larzec podría ser derrotado.

—es claro que la princesa llego con un objetivo—Yuki cruzo los brazos pensativa— asigna un grupo de vigilancia, observen si mantiene contacto con alguien. No podemos acusarla abiertamente hasta que tengamos a todos los cómplices que se ubiquen dentro de Clarines, mientras tanto pongan alguien cerca de Zen, que sea discreto no necesitamos que Mitsuhide note que los siguen.

—es una lástima que se trate de alguien de sangre noble, no podemos desaparecerla sin traer retribuciones al reino—pensó en voz alta Sikmi— e incluso si encontramos pruebas concluyentes seguramente solo será exiliada.

—es lo de menos, lo importante es alejarla de la familia real— dijo seriamente— si encuentran que tiene comunicaciones secretas déjenlas seguir, pero traten de interceptar el contenido quiero saber detalladamente lo que están orquestando.

—sería prudente si informáramos a la reina, pero creo que será más conveniente si esperamos a tener más información.

Yuki asintió de acuerdo.

—de acuerdo, contáctenme cuando tengan más pistas— ordenó— debo volver al palacio va amanecer pronto, suerte a todos.

Se dispersaron sin más palabras.

Yuki siguió con su rutina habitual, durante el camino de vuelta al palacio se detuvo a recoger racimos de lavanda silvestre, frecuentemente procuraba escoger flores fragantes durante sus recorridos matutinos, tenía la costumbre de llenar un jarrón en la oficina de Izana. Siempre le había parecido que su alteza disfrutaba de los relajantes aromas que las flores podían llegar a desprender. Sonrío, era un pequeño detalle que le gustaba conservar para sí misma, Izana siempre asumía que era obra del personal y realmente no le molestaba que así fuera.

•

•

•

Incapaz de impedir la precipitada propuesta se encontró observando con dolor su declaración. Su alteza había acudido a ella en busca de consejo, tal vez para aliviar la incertidumbre de la respuesta que esperaba con anheló fuera afirmativa, y ella incapaz de confesarle que Mizuki estaba en Clarines por motivos cuestionables y turbios no supo más que preguntar por qué tan repentina prisa.

"La amo"

Había revelado Izana.

Justo ahí, mientras miraba a su alteza pedir matrimonio a la princesa de Larzec, supo exactamente que tenía otro motivo para protegerle de las maliciosas intenciones de su prometida. Sonrío con amargura. Sin notarlo y a la vez tan fácil como respirar había caído en la costumbre de amarlo, se había enamorado de él tan lentamente que sus sentimientos habían sido un misterioso para ella misma, verlo disfrutar de una felicidad condenada a caer en la tragedia rompía su corazón.

Por supuesto dolería verlo amar a cualquier otra, pero saber que sus afectos eran producto de una ilusión la enojaba de sobremanera, podía aceptar que no la amara y podía aceptar que amara a otra, pero jamás podría aceptar que jugaran con sus sentimiento, nunca aceptaría menos que su felicidad.

Con el anuncio del compromiso un sentimiento de felicidad se esparció como dulce miel alrededor del reino, el pueblo festejaba la noticia y la nobleza aprobaba la elección. Yuki ni por un instante pensó en atreverse a felicitarlo por su compromiso, después de todo se encontraba recabando pruebas para alejarla de él, no podía ser tan hipócrita para fingir entusiasmo mientras a su espalda formulaba la manera para deshacerse de Mizuki.

A los pocos días sintió cierta inquietud de su alteza mientras trabajaban, algo lo angustiaba.

—puedes decirme lo que sea Izana— le aseguró al ver duda en su semblante— ¿te ocurre algo?

—lo siento.

Se limitó a decir para su desconcierto. Dejó su trabajo de lado y se acercó a su alteza, como si se tratara de un infante se arrodilló a su lado, tomó su mano, y levantó su mirada gacha.

—dime ¿que sucede?

—debo pedirte que resignes de tu puesto— murmuró con pesadumbre— serás transferida a la vigilancia nocturna.

Estupefacta alejo sus manos de él, estaba herida ¿por qué? ¿Después de tantos años era así como todo acababa? El hecho que la destituyera no dolía tanto como ver que era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, la hacía sentir como si sus años de servicio fueran vergonzosos para él.

—Izana— dijo fríamente— si no vas a verme a los ojos al menos dime por qué.

El príncipe sobrecogido por su frialdad apretó los puños, era bastante injusto lo que estaba haciendo, por ello no podía negarle su petición.

—tu constante presencia puede dar rumbo a malos entendidos, ahora estoy comprometido Yuki, no puedo pasear libremente con ninguna otra mujer, incluso si solo es mi amiga— musitó — agradezco todos tus años de ayuda, pero me temo que ...

—son puras patrañas— le interrumpió duramente— si ser tu guardia hubiera levantado comentarios indecorosos lo habría hecho incluso antes de que la princesa llegara.

Suspiro, había esperado poder salirse por la tangente, por qué ni el podía creer el verdadero motivo por el que relevaba a Yuki, parecía estupido y superficial, pero no podía evitar querer complacer a Mizuki, incluso si se trataba de algo que jamás se habría planteado por sí mismo.

—¿es por Mizuki?— cuestionó súbitamente Yuki.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero se encontró afirmando silenciosamente su pregunta, no tenía sentido mentir.

—no me pidió directamente que te destituyera, simplemente me habló de sus inseguridades por tenerte como mi guardia— suspiro cansado— constantemente estás a mi lado, no sabe en qué posición la pone a ella— a pesar de que lo trato no pudo verla fijamente al rostro— dame tiempo, déjame asegurarle que sus miedos son infundados, y cuando lo haga podrás regresar a tu puesto normal.

No respondió inmediatamente. Se encontró dolida de que su amistad pasará a segundo plano ante su amor por la princesa de Larzec, pero difícilmente podía culparlo por amarla, después de todo Mizuki había venido al reino con toda intención de enamorarlo.

—ahora tu deber está con tu prometida, respeto que quieras hacerla sentir segura— sonrío con amargura— Izana siempre voy a protegerte, incluso si ya no trabajo a tu lado— dio un suspiro roto—nuestros caminos podrán separarse pero acude a mí cuando sientas la necesidad, siempre voy a escucharte... Eres mi mejor amigo sin importar que— le confesó con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla.

Giró sin verle y se apresuró a caminar a la salida, pero con un repentino movimiento el primer príncipe la detuvo por la muñeca.

—espera— murmuró— Eres mejor persona de los que te das crédito Yuki, esperaba que me gritaras, quería que te enojaras conmigo, al menos de esa manera no me sentiría tan disgustado conmigo mismo— río sin humor— tienes razón, sin importar que eres mi mejor amiga— se aferró a su mano por última vez— realmente lo siento, espero algún día puedas disculparme.

Yuki asintió dejándole saber que lo había escuchado, con un silencio imperturbable a su espalda, con lágrimas en los ojos, y con profundo dolor en su corazón finalmente se marchó.

•

•

•

Se movió entre el mar de gente con calma mientras discretamente perdía al hombre que la seguía, con facilidad se escondió en un estrecho callejón que apenas era visible, desde ahí observó como su acechador caminaba siguiendo una pista falsa. Dio media vuelta y toco una maltrecha puerta de roble, por la rendija enseño la diminuta insignia que llevaba atada a su capa, inmediatamente el paso le fue dado.

Entro y se apresuró al sótano. Sin retardo abrió el pasadizo oculto en una de las mohosas paredes, siguió su recorrido en la oscuridad con el frío erizando su piel y pequeñas gotas de agua filtrándose por las rocosas paredes. En el tramo final tubo que saltar hacia el precipicio, cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado que era el fin del camino, era por ello que ese pasadizo, aún si hubiera sido descubierto, no hubiera llevado a ningún lugar más que a la salida falsa que encaminaba a las afueras del pueblo.

Se sumergió en la helada agua como una flecha, sin hacer mucho ruido y evitando que el agua se estremeciera salvajemente. Nado a la superficie y respiro una enorme bocanada de aire, con gentileza un par de brazos la ayudaron a llegar a la orilla, removió su capa y una frazada le fue brindada inmediatamente.

—siento la demora— se disculpó con un saludo— hay alguien siguiéndome desde el palacio seguramente un lacayo de la princesa de Larzec —comentó tomando asiento frente al semicírculo de hombres que se reverenciaban respetuosamente— ¿que noticias tienen?

—efectivamente la princesa mantiene constante comunicación con su reino— hablo Sikmi—son muy cuidadosos de no ser interceptados, pero encontramos una abertura de cinco minutos para leer el contenido.

—hablan en clave, pero no fue tan difícil de aprender sus códigos— informó uno de los comandantes reunidos— la princesa vino aquí con el objetivo de hacer que Clarines suministre recursos a Larzec.

—sospechaba que se trataba de eso, pero incluso si terminara casándose con su alteza, este por ningún motivo involucraría a Clarines en una guerra ajena— musitó pensativa— además es la reina quien tiene el control.

Sus propias palabras le cortaron la respiración.

—Ookari-sama ese es otro asunto que deseaba discutir con usted— le indicó que continuará explicando— hemos encontrado cortos mensajes que indican la infiltración de hombres de Larzec esparcidos por el reino, lamentablemente no hay coordenadas, y nadie a podido encontrar rastro de estos individuos, por ello me tome la libertad de mandar protección a la reina.

—bien— asintió con alivio— lamentablemente aún con pruebas sería un riesgo actuar, si capturamos a Mizuki podemos obligar a que ataquen, pero no hay un estimado de cuantos sujetos son o donde se ubican— se tocó la frente con gesto frustrado— organicen al ejército de sombras en ubicaciones cercanas ambos Palacios por precaución. Es prioritario que encontremos a estas personas, pero sigan vigilando la correspondencia de la princesa, tal vez nos dé más pistas.

—como usted ordene.

Una llegada repentina los alertó a todos, sacaron su armas sin titubear.

—¡esperen!— exclamó el comandante— es de los nuestros, es quien ha estado extrayendo la información.

—lamentó la intrusión— dijo el joven— pero se trata de algo urgente.

Desenrolló un manojo de pergaminos y comenzó acomodarlos en el suelo ante los ojos de todos los presentes, extrañas marcas surcaban el mapa de clarines. Yuki se arrodilló y comenzó a examinar uno de los dibujos dispersos.

—no pueden ser coordenadas— exclamó incrédulo Sikmi— tal cantidad de hombres no podría pasarse en alto.

—conozco este escudo, es de la casa Seiran— reveló mientras buscaba más pistas— esta es de los Defil— volteo a ver al mensajero— ¿lo copiaste con exactitud?

—si— afirmó inmediatamente— es el mensaje más largo que han mandado pero logré copiar todo.

—Ookari-sama— hablo uno de los comandantes mientras examinaba el mapa— son los escudos de varias casas, pero conozco la ubicación exacta de por lo menos diez, son coordenadas, pero no de un ejército enemigo, este mapa tiene la localización de las residencias de las familias nobles más importantes del reino— informó — muchacho ¿se envió o se recibió este mensaje?

—se envió.

—Robo la información del palacio— dedujo con facilidad Yuki— lo extraño son estos números, varían por propiedad.

Sikmi observó a lo que se refería, se masajeo la barbilla y se acercó a ver el mapa con más exactitud.

—no tengo ni idea que podrían ser— confesó a la joven líder — pero el hecho que este divulgando las localizaciones de las familias nobles me hace temer que busque más que recursos para su país.

Yuki tambaleó los dedos nerviosamente, ella también tenía miedo de esas suposiciones, y posiblemente fueran las más certeras.

—necesito hablar con la reina— decidió levantándose precipitadamente—sigan sus órdenes, pero estén alerta, posiblemente tengamos un cambio precipitado de planes.

Con la ayuda de Sikmi aquella misma noche recibió una falsa nota que la urgía regresar a la casa ancestral de los Ookari, todo fuera para que su partida no levantará sospechas.

•

•

•

—Yu...

Calló al percatarse de su error. Suspiro. La ausencia de Yuki era más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado, estaba tan acostumbrado a sus imperceptible sonrisas y su ágil ayuda que la había llamado en más de una docena de veces. Pero bastaba levantar la cabeza para recordar que ya no trabajaba con él. Sin su presencia su oficina carecía de algo, no sabía exactamente qué era, era extraño no oírla darle consejos o soluciones a los problemas que encontrabas tediosos.

Con desánimo se levanto, no tenía caso seguir cuando estaba tan distraído. Salió al balcón y se recargó en la orilla del barandal, era un agradable día, lamentablemente eso no ayudaba a mejorar su humor, sonrío para sí mismo al saber que podía solucionar su problema.

Con nueva resolución marchó al exterior del palacio, y lo recorrió por un rato hasta no ver rastro de ella, sin hacer perceptible su decepción se acercó a uno de los guardias que rondaban los exteriores.

—¿podrías decirme dónde encontrar a Yuki?

—Alteza— se reverencio el sorprendido guardia— ¿Ookari-san? La noche pasada recibió un mensaje de su familia, partió en ese mismo instante con permiso de Lord Haruka, me parece que regresa en tres dias.

Izana le agradeció por su información, pensativo se encaminó de nuevo a su oficina. Yuki no tenía familia, así que el mensaje debió ser enviado por la persona que cuidaba de las propiedades de su casa. Suspiro una vez más, le molestaba un poco pensar que era la primera vez que se marchaba sin el presente para despedirla, y si era sincero consigo mismo, le preocupaba que el asunto urgente por el que había sido convocada provocará que regresara a su hogar permanentemente. Llevaba varios días sin hablar con ella, y saber que no estaba en el palacio lo estresaba de sobremanera.

Entro cansino a su oficina, una de las sirvientas se encontraba arreglando un ramo de alcatraces y Jazmin, el aroma le hizo sonreír ligeramente por un instante.

—¿es la persona que siempre se encarga de cambiar las flores?— le preguntó con calma.

La sirvienta giro sorprendida, al percatarse de su presencia se reverencio.

—alteza— dijo respetuosamente— lamento la intromisión.

—no hay problema, solo quería agradecerle por las flores que pone en mi oficina.

Lo miro confundida antes de que su rostro brillara en comprensión.

—creo que se equivoca alteza— informó dulcemente— Ookari-san es quien lo hace, anoche antes de partir me pidió que pusiera este ramo en su oficina.

Izana parpadeó incrédulo ¿hablaba enserio?

—¿yuki?— dijo perplejo.

—si, la he visto en un par de veces arreglando los ramos que decoran su oficina— aclaró pensando para sí misma que era tierno de parte de Ookari-san— anoche dijo que los alcatraces eran su disculpa por marcharse sin despedirse.

—no lo sabía— musitó acercándose al jarrón de flores— gracias por traerlas.

—fue un placer, alteza— dijo la sirvienta antes de marcharse.

Izana observó los pétalos de los jazmines, y acaricio el terso blanco de los alcatraces. Sonrío, no se había olvidado del todo de él, aún se lamentaba no haber podido encontrarla, pero su día ya no parecía tan sombrío.

—¿Izana?

Llamo una voz a su espalda. Volteo y se encontró con Mizuki, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y la beso ligeramente en los labios.

—¿haz estado ocupada? No te he visto en toda la mañana.

—tenía deseos de venir antes, pero tenía que alistar un par de cosas— le dijo con dulzura— aunque también quería preguntarte algo— se ruborizó avergonzada— ¿tienes tiempo?

—¿para ti?— pregunto pícaro— todo el que desees.

•

•

•

No era algo cómodo, pero había tenido que adentrarse al palacio del norte de infraganti, nadie debía saber siquiera que había pasado por los pueblos cercanos. Se escabulló con agilidad hasta la alcoba de la reina y espero a que regresará. Alrededor de las diez la reina Haruto entró, Yuki silbo quedamente, su majestad sin reconocer su presencia cerró las puertas para después acercarse a las ventanas y cerrarlas junto a las cortinas. Con calma se sentó sobre su cama y por fin la vio a los ojos.

—no esperaba tu visita, Yuki.

—mi reina— saludo respetuosamente.

Haruto sonrió, los años pasaban, pero Yuki insistía en saludarla respetuosamente, resultaba adorable en cierta manera.

—¿como lograste escapar de Izana?— pregunto divertida— es muy inusual verlos separados.

Encontró extraño que no contestara de inmediato.

—Sikmi fingió llamarme por una emergencia familiar— reveló finalmente— vine por un asunto importante, pero tuve que tomar muchas desviaciones, nadie puede saber que estoy aquí.

—¿sucede algo?

—si— asintió afirmativamente— el reino de Larzec está operando una invasión, la princesa fue enviada para conseguir suministros ya que a ellos no les sobran bastantes, pero encontramos información alarmante, hay gente infiltrada en el reino, desconocemos su localización, y parece que la princesa le filtro a estas personas las coordenadas de las casas nobles más importantes.

La reina se levantó alarmada, rebusco entre sus bolsillos con la respiración entrecortada.

—Yuki ¿cuanto tiempo te tomo llegar?— pregunto agitada la reina.

—casi dos días— informó desconcertada por la pregunta— ¿por qué?

—me llego esta misma tarde— explicó tendiéndole un sobre color marfil— iba a prepararme para partir mañana mismo.

La líder de los Ookari leyó el contenido. Entre sus manos sintió como la hoja se arrugaba ante la fuerza de su agarre, no sabia como le había convencido, pero Izana y Mizuki estaban a cinco días de casarse.

—será mejor si finge estar enferma— le dijo a la reina— adelantó la boda por un motivo, no sé cuál, pero lo mejor es que no asista.

La reina asintió comprensiva.

—¿que sucederá con Izana y Zen?— pregunto preocupada— ¿puedes deshacerte de Mizuki antes de que haga algo?

—es peligroso si la enfrentó, no sé dónde esté esa gente o cuanta sea— le dijo con sinceridad— pero tengo ambos príncipes con protección, al igual que a usted, ante el mínimo riesgo van a ser movidos a una localización segura.

—¿y que hay de la boda? No puedo permitir que Izana se case con ella— exclamó con desesperación— lo está utilizando descaradamente.

—voy a encargarme de eso— le prometió— sustituyendo a quien oficie la ceremonia podemos anular el matrimonio.

La reina escucho conforme su respuesta.

—cuento contigo, Yuki.

Con un ultimo asentimiento desapareció en la oscura noche.

Corrió por el bosque, y mientras lo hacía una ráfaga apareció junto a ella, miro a su acompañante, este le tendía un pergamino silenciosamente mientras saltaban entre las ramas. Leyó el contenido, maldijo, con furia aceleró su paso.

•

•

•

Mitsuhide observó con preocupación a Zen. Estaba decaído a pesar de que había sonreído durante toda la boda.

—¿ocurre algo, Zen? ¿te sientes enfermo?— pregunto apurado— ¿por eso quisiste retirarte antes del banquete?

—no— respondió mientras se recostaba sobre su cama— solo pensé que... No importa.

—sea lo que sea, pides decírmelo ¿sabes?

Tapo sus ojos con su antebrazo derecho, suspiro ¿que daño podía hacer contarle?

—Yuki no se presentó— comenzó a decir con amargura— sé que ya no es la guardia de mi Aniue, pero son amigos ¿no fue por qué le duele ver a la persona que ama casándose?

Mitsuhide se atragantó sorprendido, tosió tratando de liberar presión hasta que volvió a respirar.

—¡¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?!— pregunto alarmado.

—hay que ser un idiota para no verlo— le respondió con los mofletes hinchados— Yuki ama a mi Aniue, sabes... Me hubiera gustado más que se casara con ella.

—Ze...

Un estruendo lo interrumpió, alarmado salió al corredor a ver el problema varios guardias estaban inconscientes en el pasillo, entro de nuevo a la habitación y cerró con seguro la puerta, con un movimiento desenfundó su espada.

—¿Mitsuhide? ¿que haces?— pregunto confundido Zen

—algo está sucediendo, hay guardias inconscientes en el pasillo.

Pequeños grupos de hombres enmascarados comenzaron adentrarse al palacio. El plan era simple, la princesa se encargaría de sedar a los guardias, y mientras la protección estaba inconsciente ellos aprovecharían para acorralar al príncipe y a los nobles durante el banquete.

Con lo que no habían contado era que un segundo grupo comenzará a eliminarlos sigilosamente.

—Ookari-sama, algunos se acercan a la fiesta.

—escabullance por el techo, los encontrare en el banquete— ordenó a la primera división— Sikmi y Bestan van a tomar el muro norte, nosotros tenemos que ir por el príncipe Zen— le informó a la segunda división— apresurémonos.

Por lo que notaba a los guardias se les había ofrecido un pequeño trago de vino, seguramente para que celebrarán la boda real, Mizuki había sido astuta para drogarlos.

Llegaron hasta la habitación de Zen, pateo la puerta con fuerza descomunal al notar que tenía el pestillo puesto. Un alarmado Mitsuhide trató de apuñalarla, pero lo detuvo con su propia espada.

—no tengo tiempo para esto Mitsuhide— le reprendió— necesitas llevarte a Zen.

—¿Ookari-san?— pregunto confundido por un segundo— ¿que está pasando? ¿quienes son estas personas?

—Yuki ¿que ocurre?—pregunto a la par Zen.

—Mizuki quiere coronarse reina, los dos sabemos que hay que hacer para lograrlo— el entendimiento cruzó el rostro de Mitsuhide— sabes que nunca le haría daño a Zen, confía en mí, estos hombre van a llevarlos a un lugar seguro aún les cueste la vida.

Mitsuhide asintió, podía confiar en que jamás lastimaría a Zen.

—Mi Aniue— murmuró Zen— no puedo dejarlo, Yuki, si lo que dices es cierto mi Aniue corre más peligro que yo.

—Zen— se agachó a su altura— te hice una promesa ¿no es verdad?— le preguntó directo a los ojos— que yo siempre los protegería, te juro traer a salvo a Izana.

Zen la miro con lágrimas en los ojos, pero inclinó la cabeza aceptando sus palabras.

—te creo

—bien— se levanto y giro hacia Mitsuhide— van a salir por el lado norte, ya hay caballos listos, no te preocupes por cómo llegar al lugar la escolta sabe la ruta— con una señal le indicó a la segunda división que era hora— cuida de Zen, Mitsuhide.

Corrió por los pasillos, de vez en cuando encontraba un intruso y lo eliminaba de un golpe. Su corazón latía furiosamente con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, pronto decidió saltar al techo par ahorrar tiempo.

Por su parte Izana se encontraba observando con curiosidad a sus invitados, por ningún lado lograba hallar a Yuki, frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que le había mandado una invitación ¿donde se encontraba? Suspiro, lo mejor sería prestar atención a Mizuki. Sonrío al observarla en su inmaculado vestido blanco, su esposa realmente era hermosa.

—¿encuentras todo de tu gusto, querida esposa?

Ella le miro, pero con una sonrisa que jamás había visto antes en tu rostro.

—me agradas Izana, realmente me agradas, pero fue demasiado fácil ¿sabes?— frunció el ceño al oír su tono insolente— tu guardia me lo complicaba todo un poco, te cuidaba como un halcón, que te desasieras de ella fue el mejor favor que pudiste hacerme— bebió con soberbia de su copa— Era molesto ver el nivel de confianza que tenias en ella, y me irritaba que buscaras más su opinión que la mía, en especial cuando me convertí en tu prometida.

—si es una broma, la encuentro de mal gusto— dijo fríamente Izana— deja de actuar tan extrañamente.

Pero ella solamente se limitó a reír.

—llevo meses fingiendo ser un dulce Cordero— se levanto y lo miro con altanería— jaque mate— le susurró un segundo antes de que el caos cundiera entre los invitados.

Izana se levanto y observó incrédulo a los enmascarados que sometían a los invitados. Con horror giro a ver a Mizuki, ella se limitó a sonreír con crueldad, atónito observó la verdadera naturaleza de su esposa... ¿que había hecho? ¿como pudo ser engañado?

—¿crees que matándome vas a conseguir algo?— le preguntó con furia contenida — mi madre sigue siendo la reina regente.

—descuida, no me olvide de ella— le informó con sorna— ni tampoco de tu hermano.

Izana se quedo helado, podría estar mintiendo sobre su madre, y Zen tenía a Mitsuhide, era un hábil espadachín, no tenía duda de que podría lograr escapar junto a su hermano. El choque de metal lo saco de su desenfrenados pensamientos, Mizuki había estado apunto de atajarle un corte en su distracción, pero una figura negra se había interpuesto.

—lo siento, ¿te interrumpo?— pregunto con falso pesar la sombra.

—¿yuki?— pregunto perplejo Izana.

—Izana saca tu espada— le ordenó mientras asestaba un golpe a Mizuki— nos vamos.

Sin protestas desenfundó su espada. Desde el balcón observó como decenas de hombres vestidos de negro peleaban con los intrusos, no reconocía ningún rostro de ambos bandos, pero esperaba que alguno estuviera de su lado. Por detrás se le acercó uno de los hombres de Mizuki, con rapidez comenzó a luchar con él, tras un par de estocadas se deshizo del sujeto.

—¡Tu!— escucho un grito lleno de ira— incapacite a los guardias ¿de dónde demonios sacaste más hombres?— Izana giró solo para observará a Mizuki pelear fervientemente contra Yuki— ¡qué incrédula eres si crees poder vencerme!— exclamó mientras trataba de herirla con sus dagas.

Izana se dispuso a ir en ayuda de su guardia cuando esquivo repentinamente el filo de un arma enemiga.

—no creas que nos hemos olvidado de ti alteza— exclamó un corpulento hombre mientras lo rodeaba junto con sus camaradas —dime príncipe de Clarines ¿te gustaría experimentar verdadero dolor?— pregunto con cinismo.

Izana se puso a la defensiva, esperando el menor movimiento para actuar. Atacaron a la vez y el los esquivo con gracia, moviéndose entre sus espadas y acertando pequeños cortes entre sus oponentes.

—¿crees que puedes detenerme? ¡ni siquiera tienes idea de la dimensiones de mi plan!— rugió la princesa de Larzec— ¡estas destinada a fracasar!

Yuki giró y la pateo en el hombro, le sorprendía el desempeño de la princesa, su nivel de destreza no era usual.

—¿hablas sobre cómo mandaste por los infantes de las familias nobles de Clarines? Querías eliminar a todos, pero sabías que los más pequeños no asistirían a tu boda— le reveló para su sorpresa— ¿no es una lástima que mandaste a tus hombres a su muerte? Los pequeños fueron movidos hace horas, mis hombres ya habrán eliminado a tu escoria para esta hora. ¿y tu plan para eliminar a mi reina? Creo que encontraras que resultó decepcionante.

Escucho su grito lleno de frustración antes de que se lanzará sobre ella con movimientos salvajes, siseo con dolor al sentir que cortaba sobre su hombro, puso distancia entre ambas después de aturdirla con un codazo al rostro. Ni siquiera noto cuando una segunda persona la derribo contra el muro, desorientada a penas pudo rodar para esquivar un segundo golpe.

—¡Yuki!— escucho que gritaba Izana.

Dio una patada en la sien del hombre lo bastante fuerte para alejarlo por un segundo de ella. Se levanto con un leve mareo mientras su frente se empapaba, toco con sus dedos la sustancia que le escurría entre los ojos, era sangre. Gruño molesta, tomó la ofensiva y se dirigió a pelear con su agresor. Era fuerte, pero ella era más rápida.

Izana peleaba contra el último hombre cuando de la nada Mizuki se unió a la lucha con una mirada rabiosa, casi al borde de la locura.

—si voy a caer por tu maldita guardia al menos voy a llevarme algo que ama— espetó.

Jadeo cansado, sus propias heridas jugaban en su contra, su músculos ardían, y pelear contra ambos lo desenfocaba lo suficiente para que le hicieran nuevas heridas. Con un golpe certero en la cabeza dejó inconsciente a Mizuki. Miro sobre su hombro, sus inesperados aliados estaban a unos pocos hombres más de llegar hasta Yuki y él, solo tenía que resistir unos minutos más.

Con alivio pudo divisar como Yuki vencía a su adversario, con un choque detuvo la espada de su oponente, con confusión observó como este le sonreía repentinamente.

—¡Ookari-sama!— escucho que gritaba una voz con urgencia.

La risa loca de Mizuki le hizo voltear. Sintió como su cuerpo se helaba, en una milésima de segundo Yuki se había interpuesto entre la daga de Mizuki y él, con horror vio como perforaba su pecho hasta que la punta atravesó su espalda. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando uno de los hombres en ropajes negro se deshizo del hombre con el que luchaba, o cuando otro par alejo a Mizuki de Yuki. Solo estuvo ahí a para verla mirar la herida con gesto confuso, sin gritar de dolor, simplemente abriendo la boca con sorpresa. La atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo.

—Yuki—llamo con voz trémula— Yuki...— se encontró respirando agitadamente mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro— vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien—repitió con la risa histérica de Mizuki como fondo— no te vayas— se encontró susurrando mientras acariciaba su rostro— por favor.

—I-Iza-ana— respondió con un amago de sonrisa—no t-te culpes.

—vas a estar bien, vas a reponerte.

—tonto, tonto príncipe de Clarines— canto con burla Mizuki mientras era sometida— eres muy ingenuo, prepare esa daga especialmente para ti— soltó con una risilla— pero creo que es un mejor final verla morir a ella. Dime ¿te haz dado cuenta que la amas?— pregunto con retorcido placer— por supuesto que no, de otra forma no te hubieras casado conmigo— río una vez más— pero que importa, va a morir por el veneno de mi daga y no hay nada que puedas hacer— le reveló sin simpatía.

Izana le escucho perturbado mientras contemplaba el esfuerzo de Yuki por respirar, uno de los espadachines negros ya se encontraba tratando de detener la hemorragia, pero si lo que Mizuki decía era cierto todo esfuerzo era en vano.

La estrechó entre sus brazos en cuanto comenzó a toser violentamente, sangre comenzó a resbalar por su boca, e incluso si no quería creerlo, podía ver cómo su fuerza se esfumaba cada vez más rapido.

—no puedes irte ¿me escuchas?— dijo entre sollozos— eres mi guardia ¿acaso no es tu deber estar a mi lado? No me hagas esto Yuki.

—I-Izana— murmuró con la vista borrosa—gracias.

 _Gracias por dejarme amarte._

Cerró sus ojos y se perdió en la inconsciencia.

—No... No— dio un alarido desgarrador— ¡Yuki!

Grito con impotencia mientras la abrazaba. ¿quien estaría ahí cuando necesitará sonreír? ¿quien le diría que era un tonto cuando lo mereciera? ¿quien le ayudaría a vigilar a Zen? ¿quien sería su mano derecha? ¿quien estaría simplemente ahí, sin pretensiones? ¿quien alegría sus días con su mera presencia? La había perdido, su mejor amiga... ¿Qué haría sin ella? ¿sin su risa? ¿sin su cálida presencia?

—despierta— suplico en un susurro.

•

•

•

 **Nota de autora**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer, realmente alegraron mi día.**

 **Descuiden, este no es el final, todavía falta por lo menos un capítulo. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Por cierto esta historia también se encuentra disponible en Wattpad bajo el usuario de Bluemachine125**


	3. Chapter 3

•

— _Izana_...

Escucho su susurró en el viento.

Observó a Zen y Shirayuki desde el ventanal. Izana se repetía a sí mismo que era diferente, sin embargo no podía dejar de notar el parecido, el también había amado después de todo. Sus dudas simplemente eran el reflejo de una dura traición y un desconsolado corazón, le costaba creer en las intenciones de Shirayuki, sobre todo por lo que Mizuki había hecho a Yuki.

Y sin embargo tampoco podía evitar preguntarse si el afecto de Zen era fuerte, tan fuerte como había descubierto era el suyo por Yuki, de ser así tendría que enseñarle a su otouto a proteger esos valiosos sentimientos y a la persona que los correspondía.

Observó con melancolía el lugar donde solía descansar un jarrón de bellas flores, había pasado tanto tiempo, casi seis años, y aún le era difícil digerir su ausencia. Poco tiempo después de aquella noche había tenido un percance, un momento de vulnerabilidad que le había abierto los ojos, aún le resultaba increíble que algo tan sencillo le hubiera hecho ver la verdad.

 _—Alteza —saludo respetuosamente la sirvienta._

 _Izana asintió vagamente, perdido en su propio mundo. Poco a poco el personal iba acostumbrándose a la mirada vacía de su alteza, la pérdida de Ookari-san había asentado un duro golpe en el primer príncipe._

 _Un suave aroma llamó la atención de Izana, alzó la mirada y encontró una vívida ilusión. Yuki arreglaba un ramo de azucenas con semblante pacifico, segundos después giró y le dedico una sonrisa sincera... parecía tan real._

 _Ver su imagen esfumarse en un segundo solo confirmó que era imposible que fuera ella._

 _—¿Por qué haz traído flores? —se encontró preguntando con voz contenida._

 _La sirviente giró su atención a su alteza e hizo una ligera cortesía antes de responder._

 _—Pensé que le gustaría un ramo fresco, después de todo Ookari-san tenía la costumbre de hacerlo —tomó sus manos nerviosamente— lamento si me entrometí._

 _—Llévatelas —ordenó fríamente Izana— no deseo volver a ver flores aquí._

 _La sirvienta parpadeo repetidamente tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, sus buenas intenciones habían terminado molestándolo, realmente no era su intención._

 _—Como usted ordene, alteza —tomó el jarrón y se propuso a irse inmediatamente, pero algo en la punta de la lengua la urgía aguardar unos segundos— son los pequeños detalles los que debe extrañar, alteza —se encontró diciendo repentinamente— Ookari-san tenía la costumbre de hacer cosas desapercibidas, no por qué no tomará valor en lo que hacía, sino por qué no creía que fueran dignas de admiración, ella realmente... —sus brazos estrecharon el jarrón que cargaba—. Salvo a mucha gente aquella noche, salvo a mi hermano —se encontró confesando en un susurro— quería hacer esto por ella, porque sé cuánto se preocupaba por usted._

 _Salió inmediatamente sin decir más, dejando a un estupefacto Izana en la soledad de su oficina._

 _'Los pequeños detalles...' Se encontró repitiendo en su cabeza. Era de lo que más se arrepentía, de jamás haber notado los pequeños detalles. No se refería a sus modestos gestos, su constante apoyo, ó la enigmática manera en la que se sincronizaban al trabajar._

De haber notado los pequeños detalles podría haberse dado cuenta de que una sonrisa suya podía iluminar sus mañanas, de que su risa bastaba para divertirlo, de que el mero hecho de encontrarla todas las mañanas aguardando por él lo hacía sentir completo... los pequeños detalles siempre habían sido la clave.

Finalmente podía darle nombre a esos sentimientos que se mezclaban en algo más sólido y grande.

La amaba, y lo había hecho por mucho tiempo. Pero jamás había podido descifrar sus propios sentimientos, siempre asumió que era su amistad lo que disfrutaba de ella... que equivocado había estado. Ella era el motivo por el que las cosas más sencillas se hacían maravillosas, ser feliz a su lado siempre había sido natural, tal vez por ello nunca noto que sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

Nada era igual, sin Yuki su mundo se había tornado más gris, más frío. Pero había sobrevivido a su permanente corazón roto, por extraño que sonara la esperanza lo había mantenido en pie.

—Izana.

Sus susurros en el aire ya no le angustiaban, incluso la ilusión de su voz le traía un poco de sosiego, era mejor que no escucharla del todo.

—Yuki —susurro sabiendo que no estaba ahí.

Resultaba increíble la capacidad de su mente para hacerla aparecer cuando la necesitaba, incluso si era el fantasma de su imagen, y si sus sonrisas no eran tan cálidas como en la realidad, el solo verla unos segundos era suficiente para calmar las más absurdas preocupaciones.

—Parece una buena chica —la escucho decir— la sonrisa de Zen ¿No te parece que es un poco diferente?

Con una última sonrisa Yuki desapareció en el aire.

Poso su mirada sobre su otouto. Se encontró sorprendido, no había duda en la certeza de las palabras de Yuki. Resoplo por lo bajo, incluso en su ausencia encontraba manera de guiarlo.

Zen estaba absolutamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de la chica de Tamburn ¿Como podía negarle algo tan sincero? Debería estar angustiado de que se hubiera enamorado de una plebeya, sin embargo no sintió la más mínima preocupación, realmente quería ver hasta dónde podían llegar ambos... si su amor merecía perdurar podrían enfrentarse a los obstáculos del futuro.

Tocaron a la puerta, con voz casi aburrida permitió la entrada.

—Alteza Izana —fue el respetuoso saludo— necesito hablar con usted sobre... bueno, imagino que sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Garrack —nombró sin girarse— ¿Que noticias me tienes?

—Las mismas de siempre, no hay cambios —informó para la decepción del primer príncipe— a pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez sea hora.

—No es una opción —replicó firmemente— nunca lo va a ser.

—Sabía que diría eso — suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios— entonces, príncipe Izana, me retiro.

•

•

•

Shirayuki caminó por la vereda, nunca se hubiera imaginado que una parte del castillo permaneciera casi abandonada, era extraño que nadie hubiera sugerido aprovechar aquel jardín que casi caía en lo salvaje. Los matorrales crecían por doquier, hiedras y pastizales se propagaban sin control alguno, pero... tenia cierto encanto.

Había tomado la dirección equivocada y había terminado ahí por error, no sabía con seguridad en qué parte del castillo se encontraba. Se detuvo a admirar el aire casi mágico que se propagaba en el ambiente, solo a unos cuantos metros se alzaba una torre adherida al palacio, aunque a diferencia del resto de la construcción, esta se mantenía con la misma característica abandonada del resto del jardín.

Shirayuki se acercó a la descolorida superficie, sobre ella se trenzaban las rosas más hermosas que jamás hubiera visto, de un color sumamente extraño, nunca hubiera imaginado que en el palacio existían rosas de azul zafiro.

Con suavidad toco los tersos pétalos, bajo su mano se sentían esponjosos y refulgentes de vida. Olisqueó el suave aroma, su fragancia era sencillamente maravillosa. Sin perder la sonrisa siguió jugueteando con las rosas que se enroscaban por toda la torre, quería llevarse alguna, pero estaba decidida a encontrar la más bella de todas.

—Hmmm... —parpadeo sorprendida cuando se encontró con una manija escondida entre las rosas— que extraño.

Sin pensarlo mucho jalo de ella, pero nada ocurrió. Ladeó la cabeza confundida, la manija funcionaba y no estaba para nada oxidada, alguien tendría que estar utilizándola y manteniéndola en buen estado.

Decidió intentarlo una segunda vez sin jalar, oyó un click y sintió que su cuerpo caía hacia adelante, la pared se sumió sobre la propia construcción, dejando solamente un estrecho hueco por el cual pasar. Shirayuki se adentró con valentía y con curiosidad, dentro solo había un corto pasillo que llevaba a escaleras, la poca luz que se adentraba entre las grietas de las paredes hacían que el lugar pareciera encantado.

Camino hacia las escaleras y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Subió con cuidado, pensando en que podría haber algún escalón suelto, pero el suelo se mantuvo firme bajo sus pies.

Al llegar al último escalón tuvo que taparse la vista, la luz se adentra con un resplandor cegador, parpadeando logró aliviar la molestia, lo suficiente para notar que se encontraba en una habitación, y a diferencia del resto de la torre, aquel espacio estaba pulcramente acomodado, no había ni el más mínimo rastro de deterioro.

Brinco asustada cuando oyó la puerta ser accionada nuevamente, sin detenerse hacerse más preguntas se abalanzó al primer lugar que encontró para esconderse, un armario. Suspiro ¿Realmente podría meterse en problemas por estar ahí? No estaba segura de querer averiguarlo.

Por la pequeña rendija del mueble reconoció al recién llegado, se trataba de su alteza Izana. Trago pesado, estaba segura de que si la encontraba ahí desataría su furia. Se quedó inmóvil, tratando de no respirar ruidosamente y observando con nerviosismo a su alteza.

—Garrack vino hoy a mi oficina —a Shirayuki casi le da un ataque al oír el nombre de su jefa ¿La habría descubierto?— han pasado seis años, pero quiero creer que algún día despertarás... Yuki.

Contuvo un grito ¿Acaso se refería a la Yuki de la que Zen le había hablado? Había dicho que estaba muerta, pero... si se esforzaba a mirar por la rendija... no tenía duda, era una mujer la que dormía profundamente sobre una mullida cama, y su alteza sujetaba su mano con aire melancólico.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra pequeña tradición? —pregunto con aire ausente— el festival se acerca pronto... —a Shirayuki se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, podía escuchar claramente la tristeza de su alteza— ¿Crees despertar antes de esa fecha? Ya me haz dejado plantado demasiados años, Yuki —su corazón se estrujaba al ver la rota sonrisa de Izana— hay algo que necesito decirte.

Era realmente triste, no podía siquiera imaginar que sería de ella si se encontrara en su misma situación. Suspiro, y sin querer movió peso de una pierna a otra, no pudo hacer nada, la madera crujió bajo su peso.

Ahogo un grito cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió con brusquedad.

—Shirayuki —escucho la helada voz del príncipe Izana— ¿Como encontraste este lugar?

Su voz fallo, estaba aterrorizada, pero sobre todo apenada de que la hubiera encontrado. Sin querer lo había espiado en un momento frágil.

—N-no sabía de quién era esta habitación —farfulló con prisa— lo lamento, encontré la puerta por accidente.

El príncipe Izana pareció analizar su respuesta, Shirayuki se mantuvo en vilo por varios segundos hasta que finalmente su alteza suspiro con derrota.

—Esta habitación y la persona dentro de ella están ocultas por una razón, no quiero verte aquí de nuevo —la miro brevemente— y no puedes decirle a nadie de esto, ni siquiera a Zen ¿Entiendes?

—Si, su alteza.

Izana le dio una última mirada fría, y sin dirigirle más palabra, se marchó. Suspiro con alivio, pero pronto esté fue reemplazado por la previa tristeza de minutos antes. Miro el cuerpo de la mujer que dormía, parecía tranquila, pero algo le decía que en realidad se encontraba impasible.

Se acercó a ella, y por mero instinto, acaricio su mejilla... parecía una princesa, pero por historias de Zen sabía que su belleza estaba muy alejada de su personalidad, la persona frente a ella era una guerrera que había dado su vida para proteger a su alteza Izana. Shirayuki realmente esperaba que algún día despertara, alguien tan valiente no se merecía un destino como aquel.

Shirayuki suspiro con pesar, brevemente el reflejo de un brillante metal llamo sus atención. A lado de la cama donde reposaba Ookari-san se encontraba una espada, con un emblema grabado en el mango... a pesar de seguir profundamente dormida su espada seguía junto a ella, por extraño que fuera, Shirayuki sentía cierta esperanza, tal vez algún día su dueña volvería a empuñarla.

•

•

•

Izana fingía ignorarlo, pero sabía que Shirayuki seguía frecuentando la torre donde resguardaba a Yuki. Las personas, fuera del ejército de sombras, que sabían que la líder de los Ookari seguía con vida eran pocas, su madre, Lord Haruka, y Garrack eran los únicos informados de la milagrosa, pero difícil situación de Yuki.

Todos habían decidido que lo más seguro era esparcir el rumor de que Yuki Ookari había perecido.

El anonimato del ejército de sombras seguía intacto, gracias a que Sikmi había convencido al resto de las casas nobles que los hombres que habían protegido al reino aquella noche se trataban de mercenarios, contratados con riquezas guardadas por generaciones en los baúles de los Ookari.

Pero lo mismo no podía decirse de la intervención de Yuki, era reconocible por su largo estatus como su guardia personal.

No temía que las casas Nobles actuarán contra ella, incluso las familias más orgullosas habían expresado su gratitud hacia su "fallecida" guardia. Yuki había adoptado la forma de una leyenda entre las altas y bajas esferas del reino, de vez en cuando podía escuchar las historias que se pasaban entre boca y boca. El pueblo de Clarines recordaba a Yuki como una heroina, una fiel guerrera de su país. Pero esa lealtad representaba peligro en su vulnerable estado, sin medio para defenderse por ella misma, Yuki resultaba un fácil ataque para aquellos que habían sido perjudicados por sus acciones.

El reino de Larzec... La plebe y la nobleza habían alzado su voces juntas para demandar que se actuará contra el país invasor, pero la reina y el primer principe los habían hecho entrar en razón, entrar en guerra no era opción. Clarines había demostrado su poder al frenar el golpe de estado aquella noche, Larzec no se atrevería volver a intentar un segundo ataque, mucho menos cuando tenían a su princesa prisionera.

Pero en realidad su madre y el habían estado más preocupados que nunca, en un ataque de ira y humillación el rey de Larzec podría haber intentado perjudicar Clarines, y no era secreto que había un par de reinos dispuesto ayudar con la causa. Por ello el ejército de sombras se había presentado frente a él, dejarían a Yuki a su cuidado para cumplir con las últimas órdenes instruidas por su joven líder... derrocar a la actual monarquia de Larzec, su mera existencia representaba peligro para el pueblo de Clarines, por ello se sumergirían silenciosamente en guerra.

Las noticias de Larzec eran pocas, el ejército de sombras no había vuelto a comunicarse en seis años, pero los rumores afirmaban que Larzec estaba en sus últimos instantes.

Suspiro. Recordaba respirar aliviado escuchar hablar a Sikmi sobre el arduo camino de Yuki para inmunizarse a una gran variedad de venenos, lo que aquella fatídica noche la había ayudado a a sobreponerse a un mortal final. Sin embargo, Yuki había caído en un profundo sueño, nadie tenía idea de cómo o cuándo despertaría, Garrack incluso había hablado de la posibilidad de dejarla ir, pero Izana se negaba a creer que no volvería a verla sonreír.

—Han pasado muchos años, Yuki —dijo con pesar para sí mismo.

•

•

•

Jazmin...

Miro el delicado brote entre sus manos, sentía tristeza, pero... ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho? Se limpió una rebelde lagrima de la mejilla, tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba olvidando algo, alguien importante.

Alzo la vista al cielo, era un día claro y cálido ¿Donde estaba?

El campo con flores le parecía ajeno, sentía que la imagen frente a ella podría desaparecer en cualquier instante, todo se sentía irreal.

Se llevó la cabeza a las rodillas, algo al fondo de su cabeza no dejaba de taladrar. El aroma de Jazmin se intensificó, y con ellos su desesperación por recordar algo... alguien... de ojos azules y cabello platino ¿Se trataba de alguien importante? No recordaba su nombre.

".. _.Te extraña, Ookari-san_ " escucho la lejana voz de una chica, miro a su alrededor, no había nadie " _espero que algún día..."_ ¿Qué algún día que? La voz desapareció, la pelinegra se hundió más sobre sí misma, sentía que había perdido algo.

—... Rezo porque tú e Izana vuelvan a estar juntos, Ookari-san —dijo Shirayuki arreglando una vasija con Jazmines a un lado de su cama— sé que el príncipe Izana me dijo que no volviera, pero no quería dejarte sola, nadie debe estarlo ¿No crees?

—Entonces si no piensas dejar de venir aquí, será mejor que Garrack te instruya en sus cuidado... Shirayuki.

La joven pelirroja brinco alarmada.

—L-lo siento, príncipe Izana. No quería p...

—No te excuses Shirayuki, era de esperar que fueras en contra de lo que te ordene, no es la primera vez que terminas yendo contra lo estipulado—la pelirroja enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo— Si vas hacer de esto algo frecuente, habla con Garrack, va a darte indicaciones para que uses este tiempo ayudando con Yuki ¿De acuerdo?

Shirayuki se quedó sin palabras, aunque, profundamente agradecida, asintió respetuosamente.

—No lo decepcionare, su alteza.

—Ya veremos —fue lo único que dijo Izana antes de salir.

La pelirroja leal a su palabra empezó a visitar con más frecuencia a Yuki, realizando los masajes y cuidados que su cuerpo necesitaba para sobrevivir, y sin olvidar un solo día llenar la vasija que reposaba a un lado de la pelinegra. Se había vuelto una costumbre hablar con Ookari-san a pesar de saber que no la oía... o eso creía.

El aroma de las flores de alguna manera atravesaba la inconsciencia de Yuki, sentada en su habitual campo verde podía escuchar fragmentos de una gentil voz, en repetidas ocasiones esa voz decía el nombre de alguien, pero jamás lograba entender del todo, solo sabía que se trataba de alguien importante para ella. Era extraño reconocer que había alguien especial, una persona que se encontraba grabada en su corazón, pero... no podía ponerle nombre o rostro, en su mente solo se trataba de una silueta sin nombre.

Yuki se recostaba en el pasto cuando escuchaba la voz de esa chica, la oía hablar aún cuando no entendía todo lo que decía. Ya no estaba sola, incluso si solo era su voz, le alegraba tener compañía.

Los días, semanas, o tal vez meses, pasaron igual. De vez en cuando podía reconocer una voz masculina que llamaba por ella, pero no le gustaba oírlo, la hacía llorar inexplicablemente, el sentimiento de ausencia y melancolía tardaban en marcharse cuando su voz se esfumaba.

Su campo verde siguió floreciendo, todos los días siguieron siendo soleados... era completamente aburrido, pero no había a donde más ir.

Jamás se le ocurrió que aquellos monótonos días soleados pudieran acabar, hasta que algo finalmente estremeció el cielo azul sobre su cabeza.

"! _No_!..." Escucho el angustioso grito de la chica que siempre habla con ella ¿Estaba en problemas?

 _"!No se acerque! ¡No permitiré que el príncipe Izana pierda a Ookari-san!"_

Izana... Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, Izana, fue como una explosión, todos sus recuerdos, sus emociones, volvieron con un golpe estremecedor.

Había una persona a la que anhelaba volver, Izana...

El campo verde desapareció, en un parpadeo sus ojos se ubicaron en una habitación... era de noche, no, era el ocaso, pero pronto el ultimo rayo de luz desaparecería en el horizonte.

—¡No se acerque!

Cabello rojo... conocía su voz, la había oído en sueños.

—¡Que piensas hacer con eso chiquilla! —grito una tosca voz entre carcajadas— eres patética, pero tal vez pueda divertirme un poco contigo.

El hombre avanzó a pesar de las advertencias de la pelirroja. Yuki observó con pensamientos aletargados, su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar.

Fue cuando el sujeto golpeó a la pelirroja y la tiro contra una esquina que su cuerpo se lleno de adrenalina, ni siquiera entendió en qué momento tomó su espada, o como su cuerpo se había abalanzado tan rápido contra el canalla que amenazaba con hacer más daño a la pelirroja.

El enorme sujeto dejó salir un grito ahogado, aturdido por el golpe soltó su mazo.

—¿Estabas diciendo algo sobre divertirte? —soltó con voz fria Yuki.

•

•

•

—Zen, ten cuidado —pidió Shirayuki.

—Lo haré —prometió el segundo príncipe marchándose con el resto de la caravana.

El príncipe Izana, Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi, y decenas de guardias del palacio se marchaban apresurados a auxiliar al poblado colindante con el palacio, un incendio había brotado a las orillas del bosque, amenazando con extenderse a las casas y edificios del pueblo. Su alteza Izana habia hecho prioritario ahogar el fuego..

Shirayuki había querido ir ayudar, pero Garrack había encargado a Ryu y a ella preparar más medicinas, sueros, y materiales que pudieran necesitar en caso de que alguien resultará gravemente lesionado.

Por tres horas habían trabajado arduamente, guardias volvían por suministros y se marchaban, así que Ryu y ella tenían que anteponerse a las sorpresivas apariciones de los guardias del palacio.

—Shirayuki, la jefa quiere que vaya al pueblo, parece que necesita mi ayuda ¿No tienes inconveniente en quedarte sola?

—No —negó firmemente— ve sin cuidado, yo me quedaré aquí preparando más medicamentos.

Las cosas seguían relativamente normal, hasta que escucho unas voces desconocidas, marcadas con un fuerte acento, nunca había escuchado a nadie del palacio hablar de aquella manera.

—Hay pocos guardias, la mayoría está tratando de apagar el fuego.

—Resultó mejor distracción de lo esperado.

—No debemos confiarnos, hay que buscar rápido, no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar.

—Debe ser un lugar recluido si la han estado escondiendo por tantos años.

—No importa, busquen incluso debajo de las piedras, pero encuentren a Ookari.

El corazón de Shirayuki dio un brinco, la mirada rota de Izana, incluso de Zen, al recordar lo ocurrido con Yuki plago su cabeza... No podía permitir que la encontraran.

Shirayuki saltó por la ventana de su oficina y salió corriendo al jardín que había aprendido a conocer de memoria, pero para su mala suerte un hombre la había visto mientras huía hacia los aposentos de Ookari-san, no notó su presencia hasta que dejó la localización de Yuki al descubierto.

Tenía miedo, pero se armo de valor y aferro el cuchillo que llevaba en mano, aunque no importó que tanto gritara o advirtiera al desconocido, este no retrocedió. Escucho las crueles palabras del hombre con impotencia, sin poder defenderse, Shirayuki recibió un golpe que la estrelló contra la pared, lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, no podía permitir que el príncipe Izana perdiera a Ookari-san... se sentía tan impotente.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el grito del desconocido

—¿Estabas diciendo algo sobre divertirte?

Esa voz... Ookari-san había despertado.

Había oído tanto de la guardia del príncipe Izana, pero nada habría podido prepararla para esto. Ookari-san a pesar de estar en bata y haber despertado de un coma de seis años, lucia imponente, su aura destilaba poder, y sus ojos hablaban con sagaz inteligencia.

—Se suponía que no estabas apta para pelear —gruño el hombre malherido.

—¿Así que estás aquí por mi? —pregunto con una sonrisa mordaz Yuki— que decepcionante, resultaste débil.

Abrió la boca, pero no salió palabra de entre sus labios, Ookari-san lo noqueó antes de que pudiera proferir palabra.

Shirayuki levantó la mirada, sus ojos conectaron con los grises de Ookari-san.

—Nunca te había visto en el palacio —se limitó a decir— ¿Quien eres?

—S-shirayuk-ki —respondió en un tartamudeo.

—No te preocupes, Ojou-san —le dijo con una sonrisa cálida— sé que he escuchado tu voz antes ¿Haz cuidado de mi mientras me encontraba inconsciente? —Shirayuki se limitó asentir— gracias, aprecio tu ayuda. ¿Dime? ¿Este es el único intruso?

—No —musitó sin aliento— hay más hombres alrededor del palacio.

—Entonces hay que movernos.

Sin previo aviso levanto a Shirayuki y la cargo sobre su espalda. Ignoro el grito de sorpresa de la pelirroja, sin dudar un segundo abrió el ventanal y brinco hacia la sección de techo que reposaba medio metro abajo de la ventana. Siseo, su cuerpo se sentía lento, le resultaba extrañamente cansado.

—¿A donde vamos? —escucho la alarmada voz de la pelirroja.

—Confía en mí —se limitó a decir Yuki mientras corría por los techos del palacio—. Te mantendré a salvo.

•

•

•

Los hombres del pueblo y del palacio respiraban aliviados, por fin habían ahogado el incendio que amenazaba por una mayor catástrofe.

—¡ALTEZA! —escucho el grito desesperado de uno de los guardias.

—¿Que ocurre? —pregunto impasible Izana.

—El palacio... —comenzó a decir entre jadeos de cansancio— está siendo atacado.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —escucho la exaltada voz de Lord Haruka.

—Hay Hombres...

Su apresurada réplica se vio interrumpida ante el potente estallido que resonó en la distancia, llamas comenzaban a salir del palacio.

—¡Shirayuki! —exclamó Zen alarmado a su lado.

Su hermano salió como una ráfaga a su lado, seguido de Mitsuhide, Kiki y Obi. Izana no estaba preocupado por su imprudencia, si Zen fuera mas observador, habría notado que la explosión estaba al lado contrario del habitual lugar de trabajo de Shirayuki, si Zen supiera lo que él sabía, sabría que la explosión se había dado en una aparente torre abandonada, si Zen estuviera en su lugar... un absoluto miedo lo hubiera invadido.

—¿Acaso no es la zona donde...? —Lord Haruka dejó su pregunta al aire, pero Izana sabía a qué se refería.

—Yuki —susurro con pesadumbre Izana.

Su nombre encendió la necesidad de correr al palacio. Sin decir más tomó su caballo y salió galopando de vuelta.

Mil pesadillas pasaron frente a sus ojos, la brutal idea de jamás volver a verla... no quería creer que su esencia se había esfumado. Las lágrimas de sus ojos lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero sabía bien a qué se debía, la solo idea de perder a Yuki... no podía pasar de nuevo por el mismo dolor, y mucho menos quería que aquella tajada en su corazón por su ausencia se convirtiera en algo permanente.

No tomó en cuenta la mirada de Zen al verlo llegar tan frenéticamente al palacio, ni le importo la sorprendida mirada su hermano al ver lágrimas en su rostro. Mucho menos noto su desconcierto al ver su mirada avivada de furia. El primer príncipe desenfundó su arma, y con la gracia que lo había caracterizado desde la infancia, avanzo hacia el peligro.

Zen no podía ni llegar a imaginar que su hermano se movía con la voluntad de un hombre herido.

—Yo buscaré a Ojou-san —escucho decir a sus espaldas a Obi— tal vez quiera seguir a su hermano, no parece estar en su momento más lucido.

Zen asintió, y sin más palabras, siguió a Izana hacia el área central del palacio.

Izana peleaba con quien se le pusiera enfrente, pocos eran rivales para el primer príncipe de Clarines. Pero, tras cada paso que daba, los números enemigos parecían duplicarse.

—¡Izana! —exclamó Zen con cierto deje de desesperación—¡Aguarda!

Si le oyó, no lo hizo saber. Izana solo tenía mente para apresurarse, necesitaba afirmar con sus propios ojos el estado de la torre donde reposaba Yuki.

Daba estoques violentos, pero no menos efectivos. Sus movimientos gráciles denotaban una furia primitiva, el primer principe de Clarines sentía que arrancaban su corazón, nunca había sido un hombre de palabras, pero... Yuki era... no podía perderla, no sin antes decirle, confesarle, lo que su mente le urgía a revelar.

Dejó salir un suspiro cansado, poco a poco una cantidad considerable de hombres comienza a aparecer. Miro a Zen batallando por seguir el ritmo de la lucha, pero su hermano menor comenzaba a perder fuerzas ¿Qué hacer?

—¡Kiki! —escucho gritar con alarma a Mitsuhide al ver un corte sobre su hombro.

Incluso los guardias de Zen perdían terreno, eran demasiados hombres los que se aglomeraban.

¿Por qué había perdido Yuki? ¿Por qué se había arriesgado por él? ¿Por qué tomar una puñalada dirigida a él? Las mismas preguntan lo habían invadido en largas veladas de insomnio, pero ahora encontraba una respuesta... proteger a un ser amado, valía la pena. No se trataba sobre si esa persona tenía la fuerza suficiente, el instinto siempre urgiría a proteger lo que amábamos si ello.

Izana retrocedió los pasos avanzados, entre giros, y con una maestría única en la espada, derribó a los enemigos más próximo a su hermano y guardias. Este era su camino, él había decidido ir por Yuki, incluso si le costaba todas sus fuerzas.

—Zen —llamo— vete.

No quería ver a su hermano menor involucrado en las peligrosas decisiones que había hecho.

—Izana, no voy a... —la indignación de su voz se perdió abruptamente.

Zen abrió los ojos con incredulidad ¿Acaso era un sueño?

—Escuche que están aquí por mi —una voz dijo a sus espaldas— ¿No creen que es demasiado alboroto por una simple guardia?

En el medio de una frenética batalla se posaba Yuki, con Shirayuki a sus espaldas.

—Yuki —fue lo único que logró decir Izana sin aliento.

Mil maneras de ver a Yuki despertar habían pasado por su cabeza, nunca se hubiera esperado que fuera en una situación como aquella como viera sus ojos por primera vez en años ¿Pero alguna vez algo había resultado increíblemente normal alrededor de su antigua guardia?

Yuki peleaba como si nunca hubiera caído en coma, como si tan solo fuera ayer que ambos entrenaban juntos.

Rastros de sangre coloreaban la blanca tela de su bata, su largo cabello ondulaba por su cuerpo, abrazando su torso... era la viva imagen de una diosa guerrera. Ni siquiera el mismo Izana se sentía rival para ella, pero era como siempre había sido, Yuki no tenía comparación a nadie más que hubiera visto peleando. La única vez que había sido derrotada ni siquiera había sido por un error suyo, había sido vencida porque decidió que protegerlo importaba más.

Su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado, si era justo consigo mismo, no era el único. Yuki comenzaba a desmantelar el ataque por sí misma ante las miradas incrédulas de los pocos presentes.

—¿Como...? —Zen no era capaz de completar su propia pregunta.

En pocos minutos todo se volvió silencio, el único sonido fuerte que plagaba los jardines del palacio era la respiración agitada de Yuki, quien miraba al cielo, exhausta, con sus manos colgando sin fuerza.

Izana la miró embelesado, había soñado tanto tiempo con ver a Yuki despierta, pero ahora que estaba frente a él... simplemente parecía incapaz de moverse.

—Izana —Zen lo llamó observándolo con una mirada preocupada.

Su nombre llamó la atención de Yuki. La antigua guardia del primer príncipe parpadeo ante su mención, con lentitud movió su cabeza hacia un lado, se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad ¿Que había por decir?

—Izana —una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante su nombre.

Pero tan rápido como su sonrisa apareció, también lo hicieron las fuerzas de su cuerpo.

—¡Ookari-san! —exclamó Shirayuki atrapando su espalda sin poder evitar que cayera completamente.

Cualquier aturdimiento en Izana fue reemplazado por preocupación, corrió con sus pensamientos viajando al peor de los escenarios.

—Yuki —llamo con alarma al llegar a su lado.

Con alivio vio la sonrisa de su rostro, seguía despierta... junto a él.

—Mi cuerpo —la escucho murmurar— se siente extremadamente pesado.

El primer príncipe de Clarines no pudo evitar soltar una risa corta.

—Tonta —le dijo en un susurro— solo tú te sumergirías en una pelea después de estar tanto tiempo dormida.

Yuki quiso preguntar cuánto tiempo había estado ausente, pero algo en su mirada la detuvo... había tanta tristeza en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Y una simple disculpa bastó para quebrarlo.

Solo podía recordar una sola ocasión donde lo había visto romper en llanto, en aquella lejana época cuando su padre había muerto, Yuki ignoraba completamente que se trataba de la segunda ocasión que lloraba por ella.

Izana sabía que necesitaba disculparse, era él quien le había fallado, pero lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla... y así lo hizo un segundo después. Ocultó su rostro contra su cuello, le importaba un comino si lo observaban, lo único que importaba era que Yuki estaba a su lado.

Murmullos comenzaron a oirse alrededor. Los habitantes del pueblo habían oído del ataque al palacio, e incluso habían observado el fuego a la distancia, no dudaron para ir ayudar tal cual los miembros del palacio habían hecho por ellos.

—Ookari-san —susurro uno de los recién llegados— ¿Como es posible?

Pero incluso la sorpresa de su aparición se vio ensombrecida por la escena de dos mitades pérdidas que finalmente se encontraban.

—Ha sido demasiado tiempo... Yuki.

Le susurró al oído mientras la estrechaba con todas sus fuerzas, no pensaba dejarla ir de sus brazos... no ahora que finalmente volvía a ver sus ojos.

•

•

•

—Ookari-san —dijo respetuosamente la pelirroja frente a ella.

—¿Cuando vas a dejar de ser tan formal? —pregunto con falso pesar— Yuki, puedes llamarme Yuki —sonrío brillantemente— no debe ser muy difícil, después de todo son las ultimas cuatro letras de tu nombre.

—¿Otra vez estás avergonzado a Shirayuki? —escucho decir a Zen a pocos metros de distancia.

—¿Por qué haría algo como eso? —parpadeo inocentemente.

—Disfrutas demasiado de verla sonrojarse.

Yuki no pudo evitar reir.

—Supongo que tienes razón —suspiro— Pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?paso demasiado tiempo con Shirayuki —volteo a ver a la susodicha— Espero que no te esté causando muchas molestias.

—Mhhhn —farfulló Shirayuki negando con una suave sonrisa— estoy feliz de verte despierta, Ookari-san.

Yuki sonrió enternecida, Zen realmente había elegido bien.

—Arigatou... Shirayuki.

Yuki los miro sonreírse uno al otro, era algo común entre ellos, pero no dejaba de ser dulce.

—Zen, Shirayuki... deberían ir a dar una vuelta juntos.

—¿Esta segura Ookari-san?

—Vayan, los esperaré aquí... —dijo sonriente a la pareja— además, no es como que pueda ir muy lejos.

Inadvertidamente, observó la fugaces miradas de ambos. Yuki sabía muy bien a dónde estaban dirigidas sus miradas... podría haber peleado con valentía, pero su cuerpo había resentido el esfuerzo sobrehumano, pasarían algunos meses antes de que pudiera levantarse de la silla de ruedas donde se encontraba. Era doloroso, pero... prefería no pensar mucho sobre su situación.

—Que esperan, vayan.

Con cierta resistencia, la joven pareja finalmente aceptó la petición.

Yuki sonrió, había dormido por tanto tiempo que había despertado en un mundo donde Zen había crecido hasta convertirse en un apuesto hombre, uno irrevocablemente enamorado. Pero tal vez ese era el cambio menos sorprendentes de todos...

—Ookari-sama.

—Sikmi —saludo de vuelta Yuki— Príncipe Hafen.

—Ookari-san —saludo respetuosamente— mi reino está profundamente agradecido por la ayuda prestada.

Yuki recargo mejilla contra su mano, pero sin dejar su buen ánimo de lado.

—Como sabrá, la intervención del ejército de sombras debe mantenerse como un secreto —comentó de manera afable— pero me alegra saber que Larzec pasara a ser parte de su país, es hora de que sean gobernados por gente justa.

—Me halaga que lo crea así, Ookari-san —el príncipe Hafen se reverencio en muestra de respeto— he hablado con el príncipe Izana sobre los hombres que invadieron el palacio, fue un mero accidente que el verdadero estado de su salud se filtrara, Sikmi me confió la información, pero me avergüenza pensar que una tonta imprudencia ocasionaría tantos problemas.

—No hay necesidad de disculpas —acotó Yuki— ¿Piensa partir hoy, como lo había planeado?

—Si —confirmó— he arreglado todos mis asuntos pendientes con Clarines, el príncipe Izana fue muy gentil de atenderme, especialmente cuando sus pensamientos están enfocados en otra parte.

—Le deseo buen viaje, su alteza.

—Gracias Ookari-san —replicó sin borrar su sonrisa— he venido a despedirme y a dejarle un pequeño obsequio —comentó mientras depositaba una diminuta caja de plata en su regazo— es el emblema de mi casa, estamos en deuda con usted, Ookari-san. Mi pueblo la considera una amiga, espero pronto nos visite.

Yuki sonrió al ver el bello collar que descansaba dentro de la caja.

—Lo haré —prometió con cierta emoción.

Con las despedidas dichas, el príncipe Hafen y Sikmi, se marcharon. Yuki volvió a contemplar los jardines del palacio, le molestaba sentirse tan cansada, la mayor parte de su vida la había vivido entrenando, luchando, permanecer tan inmóvil le resultaba extraño.

—Yuki.

Giró a ver al recién llegado.

—Izana —exclamó ligeramente sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Había sabido tan poco de él en las últimas semanas.

—Lo siento —se limitó a decir para el desconcierto de Yuki— te he estado evitando.

Yuki se limitó a sonreír divertida.

—Ya lo había notado —Izana no era tan discreto como pensaba— ¿Que ha cambiado hoy para que decidieras venir a verme?

—Yuki —ignoro su pregunta y la miro a los ojos– ¿Me guardas algún rencor?

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro.

—¿De que estás hablando?

—Fue mi propia estupidez la que te trajo a esta situación —confesó el pensamiento que había estado taladrando por semanas su cabeza— te aleje por una mujer que no valía la pena, siempre me protegiste, pero yo no pude pagarte con la misma moneda. Yuki yo...

—Siempre supe que eras algo Idiota —le interrumpió Yuki con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Por qué te guardaría rencor? Por supuesto que me dolió cuando me dijiste que dejaría de ser tu guardia, pero sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención —suspiro— pero dime ¿Alguna vez te dije que tenias que sentirte en deuda por cuidar de ti? Decidí por mi cuenta que lo haría, no importa en el estado que me encuentre, yo elegí salvarte aquel día, siempre fue mi elección Izana.

Yuki apartó la vista ¿Acaso la amistad de ambos era inexistente? ¿Podría ser que Izana solamente se encontrara a su lado por un sentido de culpa?

—Te equivocas —Yuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante sus palabras— incluso si estoy en deuda contigo, no es por eso que me siento tan culpable. Yuki... —había aprendido lo fortuito que podía ser el tiempo, esperar no valía la pena— ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es sostener a la mujer que amas mientras se desangra? Fui un idiota, no sólo por caer en la farsa de Mizuki, sino por qué solo hasta que te perdí pude entenderlo... Te amo, lo he hecho por muchos años, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

La líder de los Ookari giró a verlo con sorpresa ¿Lo había dicho? ¿O acaso estaba soñando? Las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos fueron imposibles de sostener.

—Realmente eres un idiota —le dijo— yo no necesite perderte, lo supe antes de esa noche... —apartó la vista avergonzada—pero supongo que la persona que amo siempre ha sido un tonto.

—Supongo que tienes razón —concedió Izana con una sonrisa— Yuki —le mencionada giro a verlo— por lo que resta de nuestras vidas... permanezcamos juntos ¿De acuerdo?

Yuki regresó la sonrisa.

—Ese siempre ha sido el plan.

Izana tomó su mano y la envolvió con la suya. Nunca más la dejaría ir.

•

 **Que les digo, tarde meses en ponerme de acuerdo conmigo misma. Pero aquí está la versión final de caos de idea que tenían oprimiendo mi cerebro. Tal vez en el futuro vuelva a reeditar la historia, pero por el momento así quedará.**

 **Ya que se trata del último capítulo, realmente agradecería que dejaran comentarios, me harían inmensamente felices que me dijeran si la historia fue de su agrado.**

 **Originalmente esta historia iba a comenzar con Shirayuki descubriendo a una chica dormida en una sección abandonada del palacio, los primeros dos capítulos iban a ser relatados en Flashback, pero como verán finalmente no sucedió así.**

 **Bueno, les dejo este pequeño extra que escribí, pero que no quise dejar pegado al final de la historia.**

Escucharon el sonido de una rama quebrándose, ambos enarcaron los ojos.

—Zen —llamo Izana— puedo sentir tu mirada desde aquí— le informó sin apartar sus ojos de Yuki.

—Shirayuki —Yuki repitió la misma acción que Izana— ¿Por qué sigues los malos pasos de Zen? Espiar no es de buena educación —con una sonrisa petulante miro hacia unos arbustos específicos— ambos, salgan de ahí.

Con expresiones igual de culpables salieron de su escondite, la vergüenza de sus rostros era tangible.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que Izana no lo arruinara —farfullo Zen.

—Mocoso —se limitó a exclamar Izana.

—Siempre haz sido algo curioso, Zen —recalcó con diversion Yuki— los malos hábitos difícilmente mueren.

La pelirroja a su lado no pude evitar una corta risa.

—Shirayuki —exclamó sorprendido Zen— ¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con ese par?

—Lo siento, Zen —se disculpó sin dejar de sonreír— no creo que seas curioso, pero me parece que cuando alguien te preocupa sientes la necesidad de asegurarte por ti mismo que esa persona se encuentra bien —afirmó Shirayuki— es dulce de tu parte, Zen.

El segundo príncipe apartó la vista, pero Izana y Yuki pudieron apreciar el intenso rojo que empezó a formarse en sus mejillas.

Yuki rió con soltura, podría haber crecido, pero Zen seguía siendo el mismo niño que había conocido años atrás, resultaba tan fácil avergonzarlo.

—No lo recordaba.

Yuki giró su vista hacia él.

—¿A que te refieres Izana?

—Lo embriagadora que puede ser la felicidad —susurro con una tenue sonrisa.

Yuki cerró los ojos, respiro, ella también podía sentirlo... una armoniosa alegría.

—Izana...—llamo suavemente— compremos Kakiage.

Izana soltó un bufido.

—Siempre has sabido arruinar el ambiente, Yuki —mencionó sin molestia alguna.

—Lo sé.

Nunca iba a contarle que lo hacía a causa de los nervios, no necesitaba que Izana supiera lo que provocaba en ella... pero su mirada petulante le decía que él ya lo sospechaba.


End file.
